A New Chapter In Life
by daxy
Summary: Eric suggests something that will change Eric and Horatio’s lives forever. Young College graduates are kidnapped and then end up dead on a highway.--SLASH-- Full Summary inside--7th Story in my H/E universe--
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Eric suggests something that will change Eric and Horatio's lives forever. Young College graduates are kidnapped and then end up dead on a highway, and Alexx and Jason don't know how to find the COD. An old enemy of Ryan returns! And somebody close to everyone dies while saving a life. **_

**-I-**

Frank sneaked behind a car. It was a burned out car. He looked behind himself and sighed in relief. He thought he had a heard footsteps. He crawled to a building, or what was left of it and looked at the direction he was sure one of his enemies had run towards. He was at war and had only managed to "kill" one person. Everything had been really quiet during the last fifteen minutes, too quiet. He peeked through one of the holes in the wall and saw a boot disappear.

"I got you know." Frank smirked evilly and crouched closer to the car that his enemy was hiding behind.

He was just a few feet away when, _**BANG!**_

Frank growled and stopped. He looked down at his chest and saw the big green circle that meant he had been shot and was out of the game. Frank knew that it wasn't the woman behind the car that had shot him, but she joined in and stood up and shot Frank on the thigh.

"Sorry honey, but you're out." Natalia smirked and ran away to hide again.

Eric stood up on the roof next to Frank and cheered. He was the one who had shot him at first.

"You're dead Tripp." Eric chuckled.

The team was at war, a paintball war. Frank was in the same team as Horatio, Alexx, Valera and Calleigh (they were only one more than the other team). While, Eric, Natalia, Jason and Ryan were on the other side. Cooper was the judge, since he had a broken arm and couldn't play. He had been in a little bicycle accident two weeks earlier and broken his arms in two places. He was watching everything on the surveillance cameras and had a microphone which he used to tell everyone who had "died".

"_Frank Tripp is out of the game_." Cooper announced.

Jason, who had been the first one to "die" sighed. Alexx, who had been shot after Jason cheered. However, as Frank joined them, Calleigh was shot too.

"It's three against two now." Alexx chuckled.

The playground was like a war zone. Burned out cars, buildings that had exploded, dead bodies on the ground, of course the bodies were just dolls. The team watched on the cameras as Natalia sneaked through some buildings, she was chasing Horatio and he was running in circles, trying to confuse her.

"Over here!" He yelled and ducked behind a car.

Natalia shot and missed. Horatio then ran in front of her and managed to get away again. Natalia hid behind a wall and stayed put. Horatio climbed up on the roof and waited for Natalia or somebody else to show up. If you were shot in the chest, head or stomach you died. All the other places wounded you, but kept you alive.

At another place in the war zone, Eric and Ryan had almost cornered Valera. Her only way to escape was to shoot them both. She was hiding in a tunnel and Eric and Ryan were waiting for her at both exits. She took a deep breath and then crawled towards the exit that Ryan was watching. She was lying on the ground and carefully aimed at the only part of Ryan she could see, his shoulder. She shot and hit him. Ryan was so shocked that he stood up and Valera took the chance to shoot him again, she shot him in the chest and Ryan sighed and left. She was now alone with Eric. She ran away and managed to hide behind a fountain. What she didn't know was that Eric was hiding on the other side. They were completely unaware that they were just a few feet away from each other.

Over at Horatio and Natalia's little war zone, Natalia was still hiding. She needed help.

"Don't be such a coward Natalia, come on out." Horatio teased, "I promise I won't shoot you."

Natalia snorted. Horatio had become a little kid on Christmas Eve when he had found out about the whole war thing. He loved the idea of shooting some of his team members. Of course, the others had been just as exited about shooting at their boss. Cooper had made the teams and been very clear about not putting the couples in the same team. After one hour, Eric and Natalia still remained on their team as well as Horatio and Valera on the other.

Natalia decided to take a chance and try to distract the red head. She took of her helmet and crawled to the other side of the house, she used her hand to raise the helmet just enough for Horatio to notice. Horatio saw the helmet and shot it, Natalia stood up and was just about to shoot when she felt a paintball hit her at the waist and then another on her upper right chest. She sighed and hung her head. Somewhere along the way, Horatio had picked up Frank's gun that he had tossed.

"Damn you Horatio Caine!" Natalia laughed as she joined the others on the bench of the dead.

Horatio now had to help Valera, but first he had to find her. He sneaked towards the library, but she wasn't there. So he sneaked to the plaza. Just as he noticed Valera, he was shot in the thigh by Eric and then on the helmet.

"Haha!" Eric exclaimed happily, "I got you Lt. Caine!"

Horatio chuckled and put his gun on the ground, as he walked passed Valera he gently kicked the gun to her. He winked at her and then joined his fellow team mates as dead.

Valera now knew where Eric was, but he still had no idea where she was. She carefully crawled over the edge of the fountain and laid down inside it instead. There wasn't any water in it so Eric hadn't heard her.

She crawled to the other side and was right next to Eric, when he suddenly stood up. Valera shot him with both guns in the chest and Eric didn't even have time to pull his trigger.

"And the winner is Maxine Valera Maxton!" Cooper announced and her team cheered.

"The losers now have to buy everyone else dinner." Frank smirked.

Everybody went to shower in the locker rooms and take off their uniforms that they had used during the war. The boys chuckled at the bruises they would get from the paintballs. After the shower, the losing team took the winning team to a nice diner by the beach and they all ordered food.

"Well, I'm not mad for losing, because shooting Horatio makes everything good." Eric chuckled.

"Uh oh, somebody is sleeping on the couch tonight." Valera laughed.

"Nah, the cellar is better." Horatio joked, "This was fun, we should do it again."

"Oh yes, the men against the women!" Frank smirked evilly, "We should give the women two guns, otherwise they don't stand a chance."

"Frank you do remember that it was a woman that won today?" Alexx asked.

"Yes, but she had help from the male members in her team." Frank smiled.

"Not from you, you only killed me and then you died pretty fast yourself." Jason said.

"Well, I died in the hands of a man. Not a woman." Frank said, "Next time, men against women."

"Shoot me and you will definitely sleep on the couch big boy." Natalia grinned.

After dinner everyone went home. Valera and Jason smiled as they got home and their two babysitters looked exhausted. Jason had thought it would be best to have two babysitters for the triplets, because the three kids had a lot of energy. However, the two girls seemed to have difficulty handling the kids too.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but we miss our beds. We need to sleep after this day." Jesse chuckled and Gina nodded in agreement.

Jason paid them and then said goodbye. The triplets then came running towards their parents. They were just entering their 16th month now and were full of live. Valera and Jason worked full-time and had the children at kinder garden from eight to five. The kinder garden was so close to the lab that it only took ten minuets to get there.

"How are my little babies?" Valera asked and hugged them all.

They all looked identical, except Jan who was a girl, but they had the same blond hair as Jason and Valera's green eyes. Jan did look a bit more like her mother and the boys more like their father, but there was no doubt that they were triplets. Everyone who saw them noticed it right away.

"Baby?" Jan asked.

The triplets had, during the last month, been asking their parents for a sister or brother. At least that's what Jason and Valera thought as they always mentioned baby and pointed at Valera's belly. A new baby was the last thing on Jason and Valera's mind. They had gotten married three months earlier and Valera was now only Maxine Valera at work, otherwise she was Maxine Valera Maxton.

"Not yet." Jason smiled.

He and Valera hadn't discussed having a baby again. They were happy with the three that they had and it was a bit too soon for another baby. Having three toddles were enough. Maybe in a couple of years they could have another child.

"Hungry?" Jason asked and the kids nodded.

**-I-**

In the Wolfe resident, Calleigh and Ryan were watching their 12 month-old daughter Riley, taking her first steps. Ryan was videotaping the moment and Calleigh held her hands out for Riley. Riley smiled and walked towards her mother. As she reached her mothers arms, Ryan turned off the camera and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"You did so good honey." He smiled.

"You can walk Riley!" Calleigh grinned widely.

"No!" Riley said and then chuckled.

She was such a happy kid and enjoyed saying no and then laugh. Calleigh chuckled and shook her head. Riley was still messy after eating dinner and missing her mouth most of the time. But she tried to learn how to get better at holding her spoon and eating. Ryan and Calleigh were so proud of her.

"We're going to take a bath." Calleigh smiled.

Riley nodded and had a hard time keeping still as Calleigh tried to remove her clothes. Ryan filled the water in the tub and then put Riley in the water. He and Calleigh played with her as well as cleaning her. Riley loved taking a bath and she always seemed to sleep easier after one.

"Bat!" Riley exclaimed happily, though she was trying to say bath.

After the bath, Ryan and Calleigh noticed how Riley yawned. However, Riley didn't fall asleep when they put her in her bed, so they stayed up with her for a while, watching TV. It didn't take more then ten minutes for Riley to fall asleep in Ryan's arms.

"Sleep well angel." He whispered as he put Riley in her bed.

Later that night he and Calleigh decided to go to bed themselves.

**-I-**

In Frank and Natalia's house, things were still running wild by ten thirty. Madeline, Frank's youngest daughter, was now 17 and having her first boyfriend. Frank had "interrogated" him and he was a good guy. He had asked Madeline out for a movie and Madeline was now trying to find the perfect outfit. In the house, was also Frank's other daughters, Jenny and Nelly. Together with Natalia, they were trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Dad! I need money to buy new clothes!" Madeline yelled from the bathroom where she was trying on a dress, "My clothes are old."

"Didn't you buy clothes last month?" Frank asked from the living room.

He was reading the news papers and just wanted to go to sleep. However he knew what it was like to live with only women in the house and as long as Madeline was still looking for the right clothes, he wouldn't be getting any sleep at all.

"Dad! I don't have anything nice. Clothes that are perfect for dates." Madeline sighed.

"If this guy likes you he will like your clothes as well." Frank yawned, "It shouldn't matter what you wear, honey."

"Well, I want to look good tonight." Madeline said, "Mom, this isn't working."

Madeline was the only one of the girls that called Natalia, mom.

"Try this." Jenny said and gave Madeline a nice top and a skirt.

"Better, but not perfect." Madeline sighed, "He will be here in ten minutes."

"Why does he want to take you out so late at night anyway?" Frank asked, "This guy."

"Dad, his name is Johnny." Madeline said, "Because we're going to see a horror movie and we wanted to see it late at night."

"And how are you planning on coming home?" Frank asked.

"Johnny has a car." Madeline sighed.

"Try this." Nelly said and gave Madeline a dress.

"Perfect!" Madeline grinned widely and then put on some makeup.

Natalia and the girls sat down in the couch and sighed. Two hours of hard work and now Madeline had finally found the perfect outfit. A few minutes later, Johnny knocked on the door and smiled widely as he saw his girlfriend.

"You look very nice." He smiled.

"Thank you!" Madeline grinned and gave him a kiss.

Frank cleared his throat and glared at both kids. Natalia sighed and shook her head.

"Frank, be nice." She said, "Have a good night kids!"

Johnny and Madeline said goodbye and left. A short while after, Jenny and Nelly left as well. Frank yawned and laid down in bed. Natalia sat down next to him.

"Frank, do you like the names Elliot or Dominic or maybe Theresa?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, why?" Frank asked.

"Because we have to choose a name for our baby and I like those names."

Frank sat up in bed and stared at Natalia. She smiled and nodded. Frank put his hand on her belly.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah, 16 weeks." Natalia grinned.

Frank chuckled and kissed her hard. They were going to have a baby!

**-I-**

Across town, Eric was trying to sleep. But he couldn't. In the room next to his and Horatio's, his father Joseph was sleeping and snoring! Joseph was snoring loudly and it drove Eric mad! Horatio seemed to be able to sleep though.

"H." Eric said and shook Horatio.

"Mm?" Horatio asked, not opening his eyes.

"His snoring is driving me mad." Eric whined.

Joseph had bought a new apartment two days earlier, but some sort of problem with some pipes in the bathroom of the new apartment had turned up and it would take two weeks to fix it. In the meantime, Joseph was staying with Eric and Horatio.

"You suggested that he'd stay with us." Horatio yawned.

"But does he have to snore so much?"

"He can't control it, Eric."

"Horatio." Eric whined.

Horatio chuckled. Eric was whining like a child that didn't get the candy he wanted. Or the wrong Christmas gift. Horatio turned and kissed his husband hard. Eric moaned and deepened the kiss.

"No, wait! We are not having sex, while my dad is in the same house." Eric said as he broke the kiss.

"I'm trying to distract you from his snoring Eric." Horatio chuckled, "Okay, focus on anything but his snoring. Close your eyes."

Eric sighed and closed his eyes. He focused on the sound on the waves crashing on the beach outside.

"Listen to the sound of nothing in the night." Horatio whispered in his ear.

Soon, Eric fell asleep and Horatio smiled. But, as he tried to sleep again himself, all he heard was Joseph's snoring.

"This is going to be a long night." He sighed.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: I have a poll on my profile so please vote and ****please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan thought he was dreaming when he exited the elevator to the lab and saw a very familiar face. A face he didn't want to see. It was his ex-girlfriend Beatrice, Bea for short. But the ex-girlfriend part didn't bother him too much, it was the stalker-part that bothered him. He and Bea had dated six years ago. Only for four months. But Bea never stopped believing that she and Ryan could get back together and after she had tried to kill him with an axe when he had rejected her, she had been sent to a psychiatric institution. Apparently she was healthy enough to leave.

"Ryan, hi!" She smiled as she spotted Ryan.

"Bea, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"What? No, _hi Bea how are you_?"

"Hi Bea." Ryan said, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you and apologize to you." Bea smiled, "I got the help I needed Ryan. I'm a different person now."

Ryan looked at her suspiciously. Bea was good at manipulating people and could easily fool someone to get them to like her.

"Honestly Ryan. I'm moving to Chicago. I just wanted to say goodbye." Bea smiled.

Bea was a part of Ryan's past that he didn't talk about. He hadn't thought about her since she went to the institution and he hadn't even told Calleigh who she was. If Bea became a problem, he would have to. But maybe she had changed.

"Okay well. I'm glad everything has worked out for you." Ryan said.

Calleigh saw her husband talking to a brunette and was curious to see who she was. As she approached Ryan and took his hand in hers, she failed to see Bea's instant mood switch. Her eyes got a certain sparkle, and it wasn't good.

"Hi, I'm Calleigh Wolfe." Calleigh smiled and shook hands with Bea.

"Wolfe? Wow, I see you got married Ryan." Bea said and smiled a fake smile.

"Yeah. This is my wife." Ryan said, "Bea we have work to do so if you don't mind…"

"Oh not at all. I have a plane to catch. Bye." Bea said quickly and left.

Calleigh frowned and looked confused at her husband. Ryan looked bothered and had a bad feeling about Bea.

"Who was that?" Calleigh asked.

"An ex-girlfriend." Ryan sighed, "I don't like her."

"Okay well, she's apparently going somewhere so you don't have to see her again." Calleigh shrugged and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Calleigh and Ryan chuckled as their boss arrived to work with Eric. Horatio looked like he hadn't slept all night, while Eric looked well-rested.

"Let me guess. Joseph ruined the night?" Calleigh asked.

"Tonight, he's sleeping in the cellar." Horatio sighed and went to his office to rest before the shift really started.

Outside the lab, Bea was pacing. Trying to decide if she should go back in. She hated the blonde woman who had stolen Ryan from her. Ryan was hers and no others! She had to do something. Chicago could wait. Bea didn't want to live in Chicago without Ryan anyway. She would get him, somehow.

**-I-**

Horatio was sleeping in the passenger seat, while Eric was driving. Horatio was tired after spending the night awake, listening to Joseph's snoring. Eric whistled as he turned the car on to the highway. He and Horatio had just had lunch and were now on their way back to the lab. Horatio took every moment he could to get a few minutes of sleep. Eric, however, was perky and happy. As he turned off the highway, he saw something further down the road. He slowed down the car and stopped on the side of the road.

Just as he was about to get out of the car, a young guy in a car drove past him in such a high speed that it was only a matter of time before he crashed somewhere. Eric growled as the driver didn't notice the thing on the road and drove over it. As Eric got closer he saw the shape of a person inside a plastic bag. He went back to the car and shook his lover.

"H, I think there is a dead body on the road." He said.

Horatio stirred and blinked before focusing on the body on the road.

"Call it in." He said and climbed out of the car.

He waved down an approaching car and told them to turn around. Then he went to the body and opened the plastic bag. It was impossible not to smell and see what it was. A dead body. A female body.

"Cops are on their way." Eric said as he joined Horatio by the body.

Fifteen minutes later, the road was a crime scene and Calleigh arrived with Alexx to process the crime scene with Eric.

"She's so young." Calleigh said.

Alexx cut the plastic away some more and checked for a wallet with an ID. When she found it, she gave it to Horatio.

"Victim's name is Wilma Carter, age 21. Student at Miami Dade College." Horatio said.

"TOD is nine hours ago." Alexx said, "But she can't have been out here that long. Somebody else would have seen her already."

"The plastic bag was probably used to transport her, so this is not the primary crime scene." Horatio sighed, "Eric and Calleigh you process the crime scene… where is Frank?"

"Um, he said something about a doctor's appointment with Natalia." Calleigh smiled.

"Do you know something I don't?" Alexx and Horatio asked in unison.

"Come on, think about it!" Calleigh grinned.

Alexx laughed and nodded. She suspected the same thing as Calleigh.

"Well, let's not push them to tell us." Horatio said.

"Oh, can't I just ask very much?" Calleigh asked.

"No."

"Just ten questions, yes or no questions?"

"No my dear Calleigh you may not." Horatio chuckled and then left the scene with Alexx.

Eric was searching on the ground for something to use and shook his head. He couldn't find anything.

"There are several different tire marks here." He sighed, "It's going to take forever to collect them and to actually figure out if it helps us."

"Well, I don't think we have any choice. There isn't much else we can do." Calleigh said, "Hey look at this."

She walked to a ditch on the side of the road and pointed at a pair of glasses in the grass. She picked them up.

"Hopefully we can't get prints from this." She smiled, "And maybe the plastic too."

"We can always hope for it." Eric said.

**-I-**

Cooper opened the door to Ryan's lab. Ryan was working with the plastic bag from the victim. Cooper walked around the table and glancing at Ryan.

"What do you want Cooper?" Ryan asked.

"There are nice pranks, funny pranks and then there are evil pranks." Cooper said, "Frank, as we all know, is evil. I am usually nice, but it's time for me to become evil."

"What has Frank done?" Ryan asked.

"I'll show you. Come on." Cooper said and walked away.

Ryan shrugged and followed Cooper. They waked to the men's room and Ryan frowned. Cooper checked that no one was behind them and then opened the door. As soon as Ryan saw what was on the walls, he doubled over from laughing so hard. Cooper waited for him to calm down. The walls were covered with pictures of Cooper from his New Years Eve party a few months earlier. Cooper had been forced to wear a pink panther suit and of course everyone had taken pictures of him. Now, those pictures covered the wall. Frank had made no attempt to hide his crime, he had written on the wall: _Have a nice day Cooper, from Frank. _

Cooper looked so ridiculous on the photos and Ryan didn't manage to stop laughing until after ten minutes. However, what they didn't know was that Frank's prank wasn't done yet. The pictures had just been his bait to get Ryan and Cooper in the bathroom. He was standing outside the men's room, listening to Ryan laughing. As he was doing this, he put a wooden door on the outside and glued it stuck. The original door opened inward. However, when Cooper and Ryan would open the door, they would only be met by another door. On the outside of this new door, there was a sign that said: _Extra Holding Cell, please do not open! _

Everyone who passed would simply think that Cooper and Ryan were criminals. As Frank was doing this, Natalia saw him and walked towards him.

"Frank, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Locking Cooper and Ryan inside so that I can prepare my other pranks." Frank said, "Today will be known as the day when Frank pulled so many pranks on the boys that they lost the war. It's time for me to win."

"Um, you do realize that you're keeping them from doing their jobs?"

"Just for one hour." Frank said, "Look, I have to fix my other pranks. And to do that, I need access to their homes."

"And how are you going to do that?" Natalia asked.

"Simple. I simply distract Calleigh, while I take her home-key." Frank smirked evilly.

"And Cooper?"

"Um… I'll get his car instead." Frank said, "I'll cover it with eggs. That will be sticky."

"And what will you do in Ryan and Cal's home?" Natalia asked.

"Simply put a little pepper in Ryan's deodorant." Frank said.

"And while you do this, they are supposed to be locked inside here?" Natalia asked, "Are you sure you're not going too far?"

"Um, well, maybe a little. But it will be all worth it." Frank smirked and left.

Inside the bathroom, Cooper was ripping the pictures away. Muttering something about revenge.

"Well, we have to do something worse back." Ryan chuckled, "Don't you have any embarrassing pictures of Frank?"

"No, and he used it already. Our prank has to be worse." Cooper sighed.

Ryan shrugged and opened the door. He frowned as he bumped in to another door.

"What the?" He said and knocked on the door, "Hello?"

"He did not!" Cooper growled.

"Did what?"

"Lock us in here." Cooper said, "Frank Tripp is out of his mind. What are we going to do now?"

"Someone will let us out." Ryan shrugged and started banging on the door.

Outside, Natalia was sitting. She had told Frank that he only had twenty minutes to get everything done and then she would let the boys out. An officer passed her and looked at the door and then at Natalia.

"The cells are full." She smiled, "Those guys in there are just some burglars."

The officer shrugged and walked away.

**-I-**

Jason had been Alexx's student for a little more then a year. He was training to become an ME and he had another two years left with his studies. He and Alexx had just finished the autopsy on Wilma Carter and Horatio and Eric joined them in the morgue just as Jason and Alexx finished stitching the body back.

"Hello there boys." Alexx said, "We have a huge problem."

"And what would that be?" Horatio asked.

"We can't find COD." Alexx sighed, "This girl has been shot with an arrow, stabbed with a knife and her legs run over by a car."

"That would be what I told you about H. It was driver who was speeding, he didn't see her on the road." Eric said.

"Now the marks from the car are almost 14 hours old." Alexx said, "Somebody really wanted to hurt this girl. Make her suffer."

"And you don't know what killed her?" Eric asked.

"No. We took a blood sample and sent it to the lab." Jason said, "But all these wounds were made at the same time, or just a few minutes apart."

"Torture." Horatio said, "And who would torture a young college student?"

"Has she been reported missing?" Alexx asked.

"No, but Calleigh and I are going over to her parents to talk to them." Horatio said.

"Well, this is a part of the arrow." Alexx said and handed it to Eric.

It was the tip of the arrow. Eric took and went to the lab, while Horatio picked up Calleigh and drove to Mr and Mrs. Carter.

**-I-**

Cooper shrieked as he saw his car. He was leaving for the day and the last thing he wanted to see after spending twenty minutes in men's room, was his car covered in eggs! He walked to his car and mumbled about how the world was unfair. Calleigh and Ryan were also leaving and burst out laughing at the sight of Cooper's car.

"Frank has humiliated my car!" Cooper growled.

"It could have been worse. He could have done something to your computer." Ryan said.

Cooper knew he was right. No matter how much he loved his car, his computer was more important. He touched the eggs and growled as his fingers got sticky. As Frank approached the car, Cooper glared at him.

"Giving up yet?" Frank asked.

"Never! But you… you will soon know just how far I can go." Cooper warned and got inside his car.

Frank waved to him as Cooper drove away and then bumped into Ryan. Ryan glared at Frank.

"What?" Frank asked.  
"Was it really necessary to let people think we were criminals in a holding cell?" Ryan asked, "Good job on the door though, did you use glue?"

"Yes. You do realize that if you had kicked at it a little bit it would have fallen down." Frank smirked.  
"What? You mean Cooper and I were in there for twenty minutes, when we could have gotten out in like two minutes?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Frank chuckled and then left to go home.

Calleigh grinned and walked with Ryan to their car. As they were about to sit down in it, they heard the voice of someone they didn't wish to meet.

"Hi, Ryan. It's me." Bea smiled.

"Bea. I thought you said you had a flight to Chicago today?" Ryan asked.

"It got cancelled." Bea smiled.

Ryan knew it was a lie. Bea was back to once again stalk him. But so far she hadn't actually done anything that could put her back where she belonged. Calleigh felt uneasy as Bea's eyes bore into her. It was clear that Bea didn't like Ryan. It also made Calleigh wonder, just how much Ryan hadn't told her about Bea. He was holding back on something.

"We have to go Bea." Ryan said.

"Where?" Bea asked and seemed scared for a moment, as if she thought she was about to loose Ryan forever.

"Home." Ryan said, "I'm going home with my wife."

Bea glared at Calleigh, but Calleigh glared right back. She couldn't let it show that she was beginning to think that Bea was capable of doing very bad things.

"Okay bye." Bea said and quickly left.

In the car Calleigh looked at Ryan.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Um, Bea was my girlfriend for four months. It's been six years since I saw her the last time." Ryan sighed, "She started getting very controlling and I broke up with her. She couldn't let me go though and started stalking me."

"Ryan, you think she's going to start again?"

"Yes, and we can't do anything about until she starts becoming a threat." Ryan sighed, "Just don't tell her about Riley. I think it would really piss her off and it would be dangerous for our daughter."

"Alright, but Ryan, what happened when she stalked you?" Calleigh asked.

"She tried to kill me with an axe and was sent to a psychiatric institution. Apparently they let her go."

"Well, let's stay away from her as much as possible." Calleigh said.

Ryan nodded and in agreement and drove home. Unaware of the car following them.

**-I-**

As soon as Horatio got home he went to bed. Eric chuckled and joined his father in the living room. Joseph frowned as Horatio simply waved hello to him and left.

"He's very tired." Eric explained, "Hi dad."

"Did I keep you boys awake last night?" Joseph asked, "I'm sorry if I did."

"It's okay dad. We can manage." Eric smiled, "So how was your day?"

"Interesting." Joseph chuckled, "I've watched reruns of _America's Next Top Model_. I was the only thing on TV that wasn't commercial for TV shop."

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked.

Joseph nodded and Eric stood up and went to the kitchen. He ordered some pizza and then stayed in the kitchen for a while as he looked at picture of a little girl in his wallet. He had something he wanted to ask Horatio, he just wasn't sure when or how. The picture was of a little Chinese girl that Eric wanted to adopt. He had already spoken to an adoption agency. Usually it took months, even years to adopt a child. But for unknown reasons, the lady in charge of the girl's case, seemed to want to get her to a family as quick as possible. Eric was facing a problem though, the woman would be visiting the house within a couple of days and he had to speak with Horatio before she did.

"Eric, did you fall asleep out there?" Joseph called from the living room.

Eric had been standing in the kitchen for a while and was about to join his father again, when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and paid for the pizza and then went to the living room.

"I was just thinking." Eric smiled.

"Want to share it with me?" Joseph asked.

"Not yet." Eric said, "I need to talk to H first."

Joseph smiled and then watched more TV. Later that night, Joseph and Eric went to bed. Horatio was still sleeping and Eric carefully laid down next to him.

**-I-**

It wasn't very common that Riley had nightmares or that she thought she saw things. But, she had woken up in the middle of the night and seen a face outside the window to her room. Calleigh and Ryan were now trying to comfort her.

"Oh baby, it's okay." Calleigh said.

Of course it had been difficult for Riley to explain what she had seen, but she had pointed at the window and Calleigh and Ryan quickly understood that she had seen something. Or maybe someone.

Ryan felt an uneasy feeling go through his mind as he looked outside the window. It was hard to see anything because of the rain, but he didn't think that it was just a coincidence that Bea happened to be back the same day as Riley thought she saw someone.

"Calleigh, I have a bad feeling about this." He said as Riley had finally calmed down and he and Calleigh were on their way back to their bedroom.

"So do I." Calleigh sighed, "Should we check?"

Ryan nodded and put on shoes and a jacket. Calleigh waited by the door as Ryan checked outside the window. He saw what was left of a footprint, but the rain had washed most of it away.

"I think Bea knows where we live." Ryan sighed, "And even worse, she knows about Riley."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, you smell so bad." Cooper said as he entered Ryan's lab as Ryan was processing the plastic bag that had been used to transport Wilma Carter's body.

"Gee, thanks Cooper." Ryan sighed.

"Where do you find your deodorant? The trash can?" Cooper chuckled.

Ryan smelled himself and winced. Had he been working around smelling… pepper? All morning. Oh great. Then suddenly he knew why he smelled pepper and who was responsible for it.

"Frank must have messed with my deodorant." Ryan growled.

"How and when?"

"Yesterday. When he looked us into the men's room." Ryan said, "He must have put pepper in my deodorant. I might just kill him someday."

Copper saw a look in Ryan's eyes and knew that it wasn't Frank's prank that was bothering him. Something else was eating both him and Calleigh. Especially since Cooper had seen the same look in Calleigh's eyes in the break room a few hours earlier. Cooper sat down on a chair and looked at Ryan.

"What's bothering you man?" He asked, "I can see something is wrong."

"It's nothing."

"The same thing is bothering Calleigh. I saw the same look in her eyes as I see in yours." Cooper sighed, "Come on tell me."

"Cooper, it's nothing that Cal and I can't handle." Ryan said.

"Are you getting divorced?"

"Hell no." Ryan sighed, "No, no."

"She wants a second child and you don't?" Cooper asked.

"Cooper!" Ryan growled, "Leave the subject alone."

"Fine"

Ryan sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Bea knew about his family and it bothered him. He feared for both his wife and daughter's lives.

"Find anything?" Horatio asked as he joined Cooper and Ryan.

"Nope. There are no prints on the plastic. Nothing." Ryan sighed.

"Alright, why don't ya help Eric on the tire marks on the victim's legs then." Horatio said and left.

Ryan nodded and went to find Eric. In the meantime, Cooper decided to plan his and Ryan's revenge on Frank.

**-I-**

As soon as Calleigh saw Natalia she ran towards her and grabbed her arm. Calleigh couldn't contain a wide grin as she forced Natalia in to the break room and sat her down on a chair.

"Okay, so tell me what you did yesterday!" Calleigh grinned.

"I haven't done anything." Natalia chuckled.

"Come on Nat! You had a doctors appointment with Frank yesterday! Are my suspicions true?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia laughed and shrugged. Acting as if she had no idea what Calleigh was talking about.

"Nat!" Calleigh smiled, "Please tell me."

"Frank and I will tell all of you after the shift today." Natalia smirked and walked to the door.

"You're killing me Nat." Calleigh smiled and shook her head.

She knew she was right though. She suspected what it was all about and there was no doubt in her mind that she was right about her suspicions. Calleigh went to her lab and took a look at the tip of the arrow. Eric had already printed if for fingerprints and found nothing. Now it was time for Calleigh to see if she could find out if the arrow was unique in some way.

While Calleigh was working she immediately started recognizing the type of arrow and thought of a friend of hers that worked with arrows. Just when she was about to call Horatio and tell him, the phone rang. The caller ID was the day-care centre and Calleigh got nervous as she got a bad feeling.

"Calleigh Wolfe." She answered and felt her pulse beat fast.

"Calleigh, this is Amanda from the day-care."

"Amanda hi. Is Riley okay?" Calleigh asked.

"Um, well yes. Your sister is here Calleigh. She is out on the swings with Riley. She says she was told to come and pick Riley up. Is that true?" Amanda asked.

Calleigh went pale as she knew who the "sister" was. Calleigh didn't have a sister and there could only be one person that would want to pick Riley up from day care. Bea.

"Amanda, I don't have a sister. Act as if everything is fine. I'm on my way." Calleigh said and hung up.

She ran through the lab hallways looking for Ryan. She could feel tears falling from her eyes when she couldn't find him. Then she bumped in to Natalia.

"Calleigh, whoa, what's going on?" Natalia asked.

"Where is Ryan?"

"At a scene with H and Eric." Natalia said, "What's…"

"Nat, someone is trying to kidnap Riley from the day care." Calleigh said and waited for the elevator to come up to the lab.

Natalia didn't need to be told twice about how serious the situation was. She went with Calleigh and in the hummer, Calleigh told Natalia about the night before and who Bea was. When they reached the day care. Calleigh ran to the swings and grabbed Riley just as Bea reached her arms out for the little girl.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Calleigh growled as she backed away and held Riley tightly.

Natalia had a hand on her gun as she approached Bea and glared at her. Bea looked shocked and innocent at the two women.

"I was only saying hi to Ryan's daughter." Bea shrugged, "There is no harm in that."

"You lied and said you were my sister." Calleigh said, "Don't you ever lay a hand on my daughter. Ever!"

"But we are almost like sister Calleigh. We could be." Bea said, "We could become friends."

Before Calleigh could say anything. Natalia told her to wait by the car while she took care of Bea. She couldn't arrest Bea because so far she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Don't come near the Wolfe family again. Is that understood?" Natalia asked.

"Fine. Fine." Bea sighed and left.

Natalia went back to the hummer. Calleigh was sobbing while she tried to explain to Riley that Bea was a woman she shouldn't trust and always run away from. Calleigh also feared what would happen next. Bea was escalating fast. It was only a matter of time before she became violent.

Natalia drove them back to the lab. Calleigh calmed down some and just held Riley all the time. She wouldn't be able to let Riley out of her sight again.

**-I-**

"Victim's name is Joshua Myer. Age 22. Student at Miami Dade College." Frank said, "It has to be the same killer."

"TOD is four hours ago." Alexx said.

"And once again the victim is found in a plastic bag on the road." Horatio said, "We have to find our killer fast or we'll have another body by tomorrow."

"At least Joshua was reported missing." Frank said, "One hour ago by his girlfriend Lucy Bell, also a student at Miami Dade College."

"How are things going with the glasses from yesterday's crime scene?" Horatio asked.

"There are no prints on the glasses. Nothing." Ryan sighed.

"And the tire marks on the road got us nowhere. However, the tire marks from the victim's legs come from Radial T/A tires." Eric said, "Used on pickup trucks."

"Alright, process the evidence and keep me posted." Horatio said as he and Frank left to talk to the victim's girlfriend.

They drove to Miami Dade College and went to the principal's office, where Lucy Bell was sitting on a chair crying. Horatio and Frank introduced themselves and started asking a few questions.

"When did you first notice that Joshua was missing?" Horatio asked.

"When he didn't show up for our first lesson. He's never been late before and well, he didn't answer my calls." Lucy sobbed, "I just knew something bad had happened."

"What did Joshua study?" Frank asked.

"Economy among other things. He and I read that together. Than he had math with Wilma, and…"

"Wilma Carter?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, the girl who… died yesterday." Lucy said as she broke down in tears.

Horatio and Frank looked at each other.

"What other friends do you have?" Horatio asked.

"I have many friends Lt." Lucy said.

Horatio nodded and thanked her for her cooperation. As he and Frank left they were both thinking the same thing.

"I'm thinking that there is a group of friends that are targeted and that Lucy could be the next victim." Frank said.

"Me too. Let's put a car to follow her and keep her safe." Horatio said.

**-I-**

"What?" Ryan asked, "Bea was trying to kidnap Riley?"

Riley was asleep in her father's arms as Calleigh told Ryan what had happened. They were having lunch in the break room and Calleigh was still a bit shook up about Bea.

"Ryan, we have to do something. Get two officers to guard our house." Calleigh said, "I don't feel safe anymore."

Ryan nodded. He knew that he was safe from Bea's rage. For now. Bea's first targets were Calleigh and Riley. There was no doubt in Ryan's mind that Bea could go as far as to actually kill Calleigh and Riley, just to have Ryan for herself.

"Alright, I'll take care of that." Ryan sighed, "Maybe we should move to a safe house."

"It might no be necessary yet." Calleigh said, "But I'm not leaving Riley at the day care anymore."

"We can tell Amanda and the others to keep her inside and under constant surveillance."

"Bea will find a way to get her anyway Ryan! What is Bea shows up with a weapon?" Calleigh growled, "Amanda and the other's can't protect themselves from that."

"Alright! Riley will be with us." Ryan said, "Or one of us could stay home with her. The lab is not exactly the best place for a kid to be in."

"I'll stay home with her." Calleigh said.

"Should we tell H about this?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. But nobody can make a difference anyway. Bea hasn't broken any laws yet. Not that we can prove anyway." Calleigh sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Calleigh had never been so afraid before. But Bea scared her. And Calleigh felt as if she was a prisoner of some sort. She couldn't do what she wanted anymore. She felt as if as soon as she stepped out of her home or the lab, someone was watching her. She was sure that Bea was always keeping an eye on her and Ryan.

The door opened and Cooper grinned widely as he entered the break room and sat down next to Ryan.

"I got the perfect revenge on Frank." He said happily, "I'm going to make a bet with Frank about the case and if I win he has to wax his entire body."

"_If_ you win." Ryan said.

"I'm going to wine though. It's simple actually. I'm going to cheat a little." Cooper smirked, "Calleigh, what kind of an arrow was used to hurt Wilma Carter?"

"A Flu-Flu–arrow" Calleigh said, "You're evil Cooper."

"Not as evil as Frank." Cooper grinned and left the break room.

He bumped in to Frank by the elevator and smirked evilly. Frank glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cooper asked.

"There is a team meeting in the break room soon. We're going to talk about the evidence we've collected." Frank said.

"I want to make a bet Frank." Cooper smiled, "I bet you that the arrow that was used to hurt Wilma Carter is either a Flu-Flu-Arrow or a…um, Swiss Arrow."

"You're on. What do I get to do on you if you loose?" Frank smirked.

"Body waxing. Same thing if I win." Cooper smiled.

"Oh hell, okay fine." Frank said and shook his hand.

As he walked away, Cooper burst out laughing. He couldn't believe it had been so easy! And Frank was about to know the meaning of pain.

Down in the morgue, the team was gathered to discuss the case. Alexx and Jason had just finished the autopsy on Joshua Myer. And the test results from the blood on Wilma was back.

"Alright, What can you tell us about Joshua Myer?" Horatio asked

"He was stabbed with a pencil, we found a piece of pencil in his arm." Jason said and gave it to Horatio.

"His hands were run over by a car." Alexx said.

"Eric, that's for you." Horatio said, "But it's most likely the same car that ran over Wilma's legs."

Eric took a look and nodded. Same tire marks.

"Joshua here was also stabbed with a knife." Alexx sighed, "But it's not COD. My guess is that he died the same way as Wilma. Of course we can't confirm that until the blood has been tested."

"And what killed Wilma?" Horatio asked.

"Nicotine." Jason said, "If you're given too much nicotine you get difficulty breathing and muscle spasm. Eventually the heart just stops beating and it doesn't take very long either."

"Where was the poison injected?" Calleigh asked.

"We don't know yet." Alexx said.

"Okay thank you. We've talked about the lack of fingerprints already and the tire marks. Calleigh, the arrow?" Horatio said.

"The arrow is a Flu-Flue-Arrow. Used for short distances and the fletching is different, instead of using three sections of feathers, the Flu-Flu usually has six or more." Calleigh said.

"How can you tell from just the tip of the arrow?" Jason asked.

"This was bought from my friend's arrow shop here in Miami. He makes the arrows himself and the tips are made of red plastic with his logo on it." Calleigh smiled.

Frank sighed and shook his head. He had just lost a bet. Ryan smirked as he knew that Frank had lost.

"My friend told me that three guys bought Flu-Flu-arrows two weeks ago. They paid with cash and were hooded so we won't see their faces on the surveillance tapes." Calleigh sighed.

"Did they buy it on the same day?" Eric asked.

"No, three days in a row." Calleigh sighed.

"Well, good work everyone." Horatio said and left.

**-I-**

"Okay. So um, Frank and I have something to tell you." Natalia smiled as the looked at their friends before them.

"We're having a baby." Frank said.

"Aw, congratulations!" Calleigh shrieked and hugged Natalia and Frank.

Everyone congratulated the parents-to-be and hugged them. Natalia told them that she was 16 weeks pregnant and that she and Frank didn't want to know the gender of the baby yet.

"Frank, Let's make another bet." Cooper smirked, "I bet you that it's a girl."

"Alright, I say it's a boy." Frank said, "If I win you have to run around my block naked after shift. With Ryan as company."

"What? Why pull me into this?" Ryan asked.

"Because you two are a team." Frank said.

"Deal!" Cooper chuckled, "If I win you have to a shave off your eyebrows."

Frank hesitated before he shook Cooper's hand.

"Okay, Natalia, Frank and I are going on a little trip." Cooper smirked evilly, "When he comes home he'll be hair-free."

Natalia gave him two thumbs up and chuckled as Cooper had to drag Frank to the elevator. Once they were in the car, Frank started to look really nervous. Before Cooper started the car, Ryan joined them with a video camera and smirked at Frank.

The drive to location of the waxing didn't take very long and once there, they were met by two cute young women who led them to a room and told Frank to lay down on the bed. Frank took his shirt off and then glared at Cooper and Ryan. Ryan started video taping when the women entered the room and had their supplies with them.

"I'm Carmen and this is Jenna." Carmen smiled, "You're here for a full body wax is that correct?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Frank sighed.

Cooper and Ryan started giggling when Carmen put wax on Frank's upper chest and Frank prepared himself for the pain. However, it didn't hurt very much as Carmen pulled the epilating strip away.

"Not so bad." Frank said and looked pleased at Cooper.

However, Cooper knew that it would get worse. Once the upper chest was done and Carmen moved down below the belly button, Frank was beginning to feel the pain.

"Holy crap!" Frank growled as Carmen pulled the strip away.

Carmen and Jenna tried to contain their laughter as Frank cursed and winced in pain. Ryan was laughing so hard that he could barely stand up straight.

"Jenna, start waxing the legs." Carmen smiled.

"The legs?" Frank asked as Jenna pulled up his pants legs.

"Full body wax remember?" Jenna asked, "Although, we've been told to not wax your private parts."

Frank winced as Jenna and Carmen pulled the strips away and Cooper patted his shoulder.

"It gets worse Frankie." He smirked.

After an hour, The front of the body was done and Frank laid down on his stomach. Cooper had told him that he could say stop at any time. But Frank wasn't about to walk away as a coward. He just had to endure.

"Son of a bitch!" Frank yelled as Jenna pulled the strip away from his back.

"Damn, Frank. I didn't know you were so hairy." Ryan laughed.

"I'm going to kill you two." Frank growled and Carmen started waxing the back of his legs, "Dammit! it hurts!"

Carmen and Jenna were also laughing and enjoyed waxing the big Texan. When the back was done, they moved on to the head.

"Oh please, not the head." Frank sighed.

"Come on Frank." Cooper smirked, "Don't be a sissy!"

Frank growled as Carmen waxed his head and once she was done. Frank sat up and looked down at himself. He was completely hair-free except for around his private parts and his butt. He winced as he put on his clothes and then glared at Ryan and Cooper.

Ryan and Cooper swallowed hard and ran out of the room, before Frank decided to strangle them. Frank thanked Carmen and Jenna before he left and as he sat down in the car. He smacked the back of the boys heads.

When Frank got home he showed Natalia what had happened and she burst out laughing.

"Oh poor Frank."

She gave Frank a comforting hug and kissed him softly.

**-I-**

Eric was making dinner for himself and Horatio, while Horatio was in the shower. Eric had decided to tell Horatio about his wish to adopt a child and he hoped that Horatio would love it. Eric was making Pozharskiye chops. A russian dish that his father had taught him. Joseph was currently at Eric's sister Trisha's house for dinner. To give Eric and Horatio some privacy. Eric finished just in time with the dinner as Horatio entered the kitchen. He gave Eric a smile and they sat down by the table on the back porch.

"Nice night." Eric said nervously.

"Are you nervous? You're never nervous around me." Horatio chuckled.

"I'm fine." Eric said.

He sighed at himself. There was no point in trying to make everything seem fine in front of Horatio. He could read Eric like a book and new that Eric was nervous.

"Really?" Horatio grinned.

"Okay, I'm nervous."

"About what?" Horatio asked, "It's not like this is our first dinner together."

Eric chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Horatio's hand and squeezed it gently.

"H, I have to ask you something."

Horatio stopped eating and nodded. If he and Eric hadn't already been married it would have been his first suspicion, but he knew it was something entirely different.

"You know how I like to get right on the point." Eric said, "I don't like to fuss and keep someone waiting. Although, sometimes it does make things easier."

"Eric."

"And I hate long speeches, like speeches on the Oscar Awards. Not that I've ever watched it." Eric said, "My dad however watches is. Not that it has anything to do with this."

Horatio started chuckling and shook his head, "Eric."

"Okay, here it goes." Eric said, "I called an adoption agency and there is a chance that we could adopt a little Chinese girl."

Eric looked nervously at Horatio as Horatio realized what Eric was saying. He wanted a child. With him? Horatio smiled and kissed Eric hard.

"You want us to adopt a child?" He asked.

"Of course." Eric said and sighed in relief, "A woman from the agency is going to visit us in a few days. And well, here is a picture of the girl."

Eric showed Horatio the picture of the little girl that might become their daughter. Horatio smiled and then looked more seriously at Eric.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He asked, "I'm not angry. I just…"

"I wanted to. But I was scared that you might hate the idea of having a child."

"Eric look at me. Have I ever hated children?" Horatio asked.

"No. Of course not. H, I just... I was just scared." Eric sighed.

Horatio gently caressed his cheek and smiled.

"It's okay." He said, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Daiyu. It's Chinese for _Black Jade_." Eric smiled, "She is 15 months old. Her parents died in a car crash when she was just four months old."

Horatio nodded and looked at the picture. Daiyu was smiling and she looked so adorable.

"She has lived in three different families for a short time. But she needs to be adopted and get something permanent." Eric said, "The woman in charge of her case, seemes very eager to get her in to a family."

"Well, that's a good sign." Horatio grinned, "I can't wait."

Eric smiled and kissed Horatio. They would possibly have a child in their home soon. Both of them looked forward to it very much.

**-I-**

The next day when Frank arrived to the lab, he rolled his eyes as he met Horatio and Eric in the elevator and they both tried not to laugh. They must have seen the video that Ryan had recorded the day before.

"You guys are so bad at trying to act as if everything is okay." Frank sighed, "I know you've seen the video of my waxing."

"Ryan sent it to us." Eric said and cleared his throat.

Horatio started giggling and covered his mouth. Eric took a deep breath and looked at Frank. He replayed the video in his mind and burst out laughing. Frank rolled his eyes and just watched as Eric and Horatio had to steady themselves on the walls from laughing so hard.

"I have to say that you were brave though. Not everyone can go through three hours of pure torture." Horatio chuckled as they all exited the elevator.

"Thank you." Frank said.

"Although, not everyone screams like a girl when they get waxed either. Are you sure there isn't a 11-year-old girl inside of you?" Horatio asked.

"Talk to the hand carrot top!" Frank growled and walked away.

Horatio and Eric chuckled and collected messages from Paula as they walked to the break room.

"Good morning." Horatio and Eric said as they entered the break room and sat down by the table with the rest of the team.

Before anyone could reply, IAB Paul opened the door and was red in his face from anger. But what caused everyone to get stunned was the fact that Paul's hair was neon pink and he was itching himself all over his body.

"Who in god's name put neon colour in the shampoo bottle in the showers and itching powder on the inside of my suit?!" Paul growled and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

When nobody answered Paul left. When he was gone, everyone looked at Cooper, who shrugged innocently.

"I figured he needed it." Cooper explained, "I used the shampoo bottle that Frank used to colour Ryan's hair neon pink over a year go and put it in the IAB showers and then I just found Paul's locker and put itching powder on his suit. It was fun and simple."

"You're playing a game with the devil Cooper." Horatio said, "One day someone is going to teach you a very good lesson."

"I hope it's me." Frank smirked.

"Well, look at it on the bright side. We won't see Paul for a few days." Cooper smiled.

"That's the only good thing you've ever done Cooper." Eric teased.

Everybody laughed. As they started working, Ryan's phone rang and the caller ID was dispatch. Ryan frowned and answered the phone.

"CSI Wolfe."

"_CSI Wolfe, this is dispatch. There's been a break-in at your house_."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is my daughter?!" Calleigh yelled as she was being led to an ambulance by two officers.

She had a gash in her forehead and had been unconscious for almost ten minutes. Riley was nowhere to be seen. Ryan pulled up at the scene with Horatio and Frank as two paramedics tried to examine Calleigh. Ryan ran to his wife and hugged her hard.

"Baby, what happened?" He asked.

"Bea broke in to our house and took Riley!" Calleigh sobbed.

" Calm down baby, calm down. I'm going to find her. I swear." Ryan said and kissed Calleigh on the cheek.

"I'm going with you." Calleigh sobbed.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea." Frank said, "Calleigh, you could have a concussion. I think it's best if you step down from this case."

"Frank, she has my daughter!"

"I know that. But you are too angry right now to help." Frank said, "Tell me what happened after this woman, what's her name?"

"Bea." Ryan sighed, "Bea Matthews."

"The woman you told me about." Horatio said, "I'm going to put out a bolo on her."

Horatio stepped away to make a call. While Frank took Calleigh's statement.

"I saw her in the living room. She was holding Riley and my gun was in the other room. She walked towards me and then tossed Riley in to my arms. Before I could react she hit my over the head with small statue that we have." Calleigh sighed and winced as one of the paramedics cleaned the gash.

"Sorry." He said, "It looks pretty deep. You're going to have to stitch it."

Calleigh sighed and buried her face against Ryan's chest. He caressed her back gently.

"We'll find her Calleigh. Don't worry." Frank said.

"I'm going to call Eric and Natalia so they can't start processing. Frank, you and I will follow the tracking dogs." Horatio said.

Frank and Horatio gave Calleigh and Ryan a comforting hug before following the tracking dogs. The dogs were following Riley's scent, after smelling on a piece of clothing that belonged to her.

**-I-**

Bea was tired of Riley's crying. She had been crying for more than thirty minutes and Bea couldn't take it anymore. She had stopped her car outside a mall to by some food. Since Bea had rented an apartment from an old man, she could cook the food at her place and then keep Riley there.

"Alright, you and I are going shopping." Bea said.

Riley sobbed and looked horrified at Bea.

"Mommy!" Riley sobbed.

"I'm mommy's sister. Bea." Bea smiled.

Riley calmed down some. Bea wiped her tears away and smiled widely at the little girl. It should have been _her _daughter! She and Ryan should have had a child. Not the blond bimbo and Ryan! Just Bea and Ryan! The more Bea thought about the fact that Riley was Calleigh's daughter, the angrier she got. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. Together with Riley, she walked to the mall. She saw several people looking at her and smiling. They obviously thought Riley was her daughter. When Bea and Riley reached the supermarket, Riley started crying again. Bea sighed angrily and glared at the one-year-old girl.

"Mommy!" Riley cried and hit Bea in the face. A guard approached them and Bea got nervous.

"Ma'm is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes sure. I'm the girl's aunt. She just misses her mother that's all." Bea chuckled.

The guard nodded, but still seemed suspicious. Bea hurried towards the microwave food and the baby food. She quickly grabbed a few things and walked to the cash desk. The whole time she could feel the guard's eyes on her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Riley screamed and tried to struggle out of Bea's grip.

However, Bea was much stronger and she kept her hold of Riley's arm. Riley cried and people around them looked and some sighed. Bea tried to control her anger. Everyone would notice her if Riley cried. When it was Bea's time to pay, the clerk smiled at Bea.

Bea glared down at Riley and told her to stay quiet. Riley just cried more.

"Okay, that's 16 dollars." The clerk said.

Bea sighed and looked through her wallet. She handed the clerk some money and got ready to leave.

"This is not enough, ma'm." The clerk said.

Bea sighed and left the microwave food. The clerk just stared after her as Bea left. Bea quickly left the mall and walked towards her car. Just as she pulled out of the parking lot, several police cars arrived.

"We fooled them." Bea smiled at Riley, who had now calmed down some.

Horatio and Frank were among the cops that ran inside the mall. The guard had seen a bolo of Bea on the TV just as Bea had paid for her food, he had called the cops and they had arrived in record time. Ryan and Calleigh's house was not far away from the mall and the tracking dogs had led Frank and Horatio to a parking lot only two blocks away.

"She was nervous." The guard told Frank and Horatio, "She said she was the girl's aunt. She avoided eye contact and I could see that the child didn't like the woman."

"And she just left?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. I wish I had seen the bolo sooner." The guard sighed.

"You did a good job. Thank you." Horatio said and shook his hand.

Horatio and Frank looked out over the huge parking lot. Bea had already left. Although, she wouldn't have made it too far. Nobody knew what kind of a car she drove. The uniform officers were taking statements, trying to find out what car she drove. But, so far, nobody had seen it.

"What do you think she'll do with Riley?" Frank asked.

"Use her as a bait to get Ryan. Then, she'll dumb Riley and kidnap Ryan. From what I heard about Bea, I don't think she wants Riley. Riley is Calleigh's daughter and she hates her for that." Horatio sighed.

"She is also Ryan's daughter." Frank said.

"But Bea only sees the part about Calleigh."

"Well, she won't be able to stay hidden for long. She's on the news. Somebody will tell us where she is." Frank said.

"I hope so." Horatio sighed.

**-I-**

Ryan took a deep breath before opening the door to Calleigh's room at the hospital. She had a concussion and the gash in her forehead had been stitched up. Three hours had passed since Riley had been kidnapped and the team hadn't gotten any further than to the mall. Nobody had called and said that they had seen Bea and Riley. Ryan feared that Bea had taken Riley out of the state or worse… murdered her. Ryan opened the door and sighed. Calleigh was lying with her back towards the door. He could hear her sobbing and he walked around the bed and sat down to face her. He took her hand in his and she squeezed it.

"Baby, it's going to be alright." Ryan said softly, "Riley will be home soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Calleigh asked, "You of all people know how crazy Bea is. How far she can go to get what she wants."

"But I don't believe she will hurt an innocent child." Ryan said, although it was a lie.

He couldn't tell Calleigh that Bea was indeed crazy enough to kill Riley. Bea could do anything. All she needed was the opportunity. If she got angry enough it would be almost impossible to stop her.

"Okay." Calleigh sighed and wiped her tears away, "Ryan. I hate this."

"I know. I do too." Ryan sighed, "But the team is working hard. They will find Riley soon."

Calleigh nodded. She had to believe that Ryan was right. She couldn't lose faith. Ryan kissed Calleigh on the cheek and then sat down next to her in bed. Calleigh hugged him and soon fell asleep form exhaustion. Ryan knew she wouldn't sleep for long though.

**-I-**

Bea was pacing in the kitchen. She was on TV! She wouldn't be able to leave the apartment. Not while the cops were looking for her. She had to get rid of Riley to be able to escape easier. But it wasn't part of her plan! She had a well worked out plan. Riley was sitting on the couch in the living room. Staring at her feet. She was afraid of Bea.

"Fucking cops!" Bea growled and through a plate at the wall.

Riley started crying silently as Bea got angrier and angrier. Bea cursed and threw things on the floor and at the walls. Once Riley started crying louder, Bea calmed down and walked to the living room. She picked Riley up and tried to make her stop crying. She pressed her hard against her chest and caressed her back.

"Stop kicking you brat." Bea growled and started pacing in the living room.

Riley kicked hard and grabbed Bea's hair and ripped it off. Bea sighed, but ignored Riley's attempts to break free. What Bea didn't know was that Riley was choking. Bea was pressing the little girl too hard against her chest, making it impossible for Riley to breathe.

"Calm down, Riley." Bea sighed and smiled when Riley stopped moving.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Bea asked and looked at Riley's face.

Riley wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed and Bea panicked. She put Riley down on the couch and listened for Riley's breathing. When there wasn't any, she checked for a pulse.

"Oh shit!" Bea cursed and started doing CPR.

She was careful not to break Riley's ribs as she did chest compressions.

"Come on you little shit!" Bea yelled and felt tears fall from eyes.

She couldn't loose Riley. It wasn't part of the plan! Suddenly, Riley coughed and cried. Bea sighed in relief and let Riley cry by herself on the couch.

"Mommy!" Riley cried.

Riley was getting so scared. Bea sighed when she saw that Riley wet herself.

"Good job you stupid kid." Bea growled and tried to pick Riley up.

Riley screamed and kicked with her feet. Bea sighed and grabbed Riley anyway, careful not to choke her again. She took Riley to the bathroom and took off Riley's clothes.

"Why aren't you wearing a diaper?" She asked.

Of course Riley's couldn't answer that. But when Bea had broken in to the house, Riley had still been in her pajamas with a diaper and Calleigh had thought about giving her a bath. However, when Calleigh had heard the back porch door open, she had put on Riley her pajamas again quickly and not thought about putting on a diaper.

Riley sobbed as Bea threw the clothes away. She poured some water in the bathtub. After Bea had finished giving Riley a bath, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Riley.

"It will have to do." Bea sighed.

She carried Riley to her bed and put Riley down. It took more than an hour before Riley fell asleep.

While she was asleep, Bea watched the news. She was on every single channel! She growled every time a picture of her appeared on the screen. She couldn't stay hidden in the apartment forever. The baby food would only last for two days and she had to eat too.

**-I-**

Eric rubbed his tired eyes. He had processed Calleigh and Ryan's house with Natalia. Bea's fingerprints had been found and Calleigh's blood. Other than that, there was nothing they could do. And until, somebody called and gave them a tip about Riley, the team had to keep on working with the student-case. Eric had matched the tire marks from the first victim's legs to the second victim's hands, but other than that. There was nothing.

"Take a break Eric." Horatio said as he embraced Eric from behind.

The two of them rarely showed any affection at work, but at times like these, everybody needed a hug. Eric sighed and shook his head. He couldn't take a break, but he couldn't just sit and do nothing either.

"I hate this situation H. We got nothing. Nothing on two cases! Right now, I don't give a damn about the students. I just want Riley back." Eric sighed.

Eric could already imagine himself in Ryan and Calleigh's position. Even though he and Horatio hadn't adopted Daiyu yet, they knew they were close. And it already felt as if she was their little girl.

"The adoption agency called. They're coming by tomorrow." Horatio sighed.

"The woman in charge of her case is Linda Carlyle." Eric said, "She seems nice. H, can we really do it if Riley is still gone?"

"I don't know. You think we should wait?" Horatio asked.

Although, he knew that if he and Eric told Linda that she couldn't stop by tomorrow, it would be seen as if Daiyu would always come second and that the job was more important.

"No, I don't. But, right now... let's just focus on finding Riley." Eric said, "I have a feeling that she is still in Miami and probably closer than we think."

"I agree." Horatio said and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek.

The door to the fingerprint lab opened and Frank entered. He sighed and the look in his eyes said everything. Riley had to wait, because another student had been found dead.

"I can't believe this." Eric growled, "Does the Chief even know about Riley?"

"Everyone does Delko. The point is that we have to treat her like any other kidnapping case." Frank sighed, not happy to say it though.

He had tried convincing the chief to give the student-case to the night shift. But he had refused.

"Look, Eric, stay here and focus on Riley with Natalia. I take care of the student-case." Horatio said.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"Absolutely. I would love to help ya, but we can't neglect the dead student." Horatio sighed and kissed Eric goodbye.

Horatio and Frank drove to a secluded road in the glades. A male body was lying in the middle of the road, in a plastic bag. However, Horatio could immediately see that some alligators had bitten through the bag and taken some chunks of flesh from the body. Alexx was already on the scene with Jason.

"TOD is six hours ago." Jason sighed, "Apart from the injuries made by the gators, it looks like he has been shot through his head."

"And somebody cut him all over his torso." Alexx said.

"I don't think our killer was hoping that the alligators were going to eat our victim though. He would probably have thrown him in the water if he had." Horatio said.

"This is the first victim that hasn't been run over by a car though." Jason said, "oh, here's the knife."

As Jason and two orderlies lifted the body, the knife fell out of the bag. Horatio bagged the knife. It was a butcher knife.

"The blood has been wiped off." Horatio sighed, "I hope I find some DNA under the handle."

"How is it going with Riley?" Alexx asked.

"Not good." Frank said, "Nothing new yet."

Alexx nodded and went with Jason to the morgue.

"Victim's name is Seth Steele and guess who he knows at Miami Dade College?" Frank asked.

"Wilma Carter, Joshua Myer and Lucy Bell?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, Lucy Bell reporter Seth missing two hours ago. When he didn't show up at his brother's wedding. She was his date for the wedding." Frank said, "She's waiting for us at the PD."

"Go talk to her. I have to process the scene." Horatio said.

**-I-**

Frank waited for Lucy Bell to wipe her tears away and calm down a little. In just three days, she had lost three friends. Lucy was still dressed in clothes suited for a wedding. Seth's brother had been informed about his brother's death and was crying his heart out in an interview room next to the one Frank and Lucy were in.

"I'm sorry for your loss Lucy." Frank said, "I understand this is hard for you."

"Who would do this?" Lucy asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. It would help if you could tell me who your friends are." Frank said, "Friends that also Seth, Wilma and Joshua knew."

"There only two more then." Lucy said, "Alfredo Roberto and Melina Garcia."

"Alright, do you know their addresses?" Frank asked and gave Lucy a paper to write on.

Lucy wrote down the addresses and gave the paper back to Frank.

"Thanks, I will talk to them as well." Frank said, "Do you know anybody who would have something against all of you?"

"Am I in danger?" Lucy asked.

"We believe so. We have a car following you." Frank said, "Don't worry."

"Okay. I'm not proud to say this, but… the six of us have a weird sense of humour that some people might find offensive."

"You bully people?" Frank asked

"Well… we don't mean any harm. But, of course some people get angry." Lucy said, "It's just in school."

Frank sighed and sat down. Lucy didn't seem to understand that her behaviour could have triggered someone to kill her friends and that she could be next.

"You do realize that you could have given someone a motive to kill your friends?" Frank asked.

"But it's just harmless jokes!"

"Lucy, people don't see it that way. What you and your friends did was bullying others." Frank said, "That could trigger someone to take out revenge."

Lucy sighed, "I understand."

Frank nodded. He thanked Lucy for her help and left. He had two other people to pay a visit. While Frank drove to Alfredo and Melina, Horatio came back to the lab after processing the crime scene quickly. He hadn't found anything at all. Horatio then collected some blood under the handle of the knife and gave it to Valera for DNA. Then he managed to match the plastic from the bag to the other plastic bags. But just like before, there were no prints. When he was done, he went to the morgue to see what Alexx and Jason had found.

"Right on time Horatio." Jason said, "We just finished."

"COD is gunshot to the head. Bullet went straight through his brain. He died instantly." Alexx sighed, "The cuts marks on his torso were done around the same time as he was shot. He lost a lot of blood and since none of it was found at the crime scene. He was killed somewhere else."

"Just like the other two victims." Horatio said, "And this time our killer or killers didn't use a car."

"You're right about _killers_." Jason said, "One person can't make all these injuries all by himself. Not at the same time."

"Exactly." Horatio sighed.

"The killers are smart. They know how to stay away from cops. They haven't left any evidence so far." Alexx said.

Horatio nodded and thanked them. He went back to the lab.

**-I-**

Riley was awake, but remained in bed. Bea was pacing in the living room. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the old man that she rented the apartment from saw the news and called the cops. She could only think of one solution. She sighed and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She opened the door and walked down the stairs to the old man's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited. The old man opened the door and put on his glasses.

"I thought that was you Ms. Matthews." The old man smiled.

"Absolutely Ernie." Bea grinned, "I was wondering something."

"Well, come on in." Ernie said and stepped away from the door.

Bea smirked and stepped inside the apartment. Ernie walked to the kitchen slowly and asked if Bea wanted some coffee.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Bea said and before Ernie could say anything more, Bea stabbed him in the neck.

Ernie gasped and fell to the floor. Bea stabbed him in the back repeatedly.

"Stinky old man! This has to be done!" Bea growled as she tabbed Ernie over thirty times.

She was covered in blood and smirked at herself as she caught her own reflection in the hallway mirror.

"Bea, you look stunning." She chuckled and opened the door carefully.

When she was sure that no one was there, she ran up to her apartment and locked the door. Riley screamed as she saw a blood-covered Bea enter the bedroom. Bea ignored her and grabbed some clothes out of the closet. She took a shower and changed her clothes.

"Everything is fine now brat." Bea sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom and still heard Riley crying.

Riley hid under the covers and sobbed for two hours, before she fell asleep from exhaustion. Bea watched some more TV, but avoided the news. Soon, she also fell asleep.

**-I-**

Horatio and Frank watched as the young student in front of them, looked down at his feet. His name was Nathan Jennings.

"Nathan, do you know why you're here?" Horatio asked.

"No." Nathan said.

"You're here because we found your blood from a knife that was used to kill Seth Steele." Horatio said, "It was found under the knife handle."

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know how it got there."

"Well, let me enlighten you then." Horatio said, "I got there when you murdered Seth Steele."

"Okay." Nathan said.

"You got a cut on your finger. But that's not how we found you. You were caught stealing three years ago and your DNA was put in the system. You've escalated pretty good." Frank said.

"I didn't steal anything! I took back what was mine." Nathan said, "Lucy Bell stole my camera in school. She denied it, but I found my camera in her locker."

"So why couldn't you prove it was yours?" Frank asked.

"Because she saw me, threw the camera away and called the police. I couldn't prove anything. She also threw her laptop away and claimed I had stolen it. I couldn't prove her wrong." Nathan said.

"That is called motive." Horatio said, "Lucy Bell is a friend to Seth Steele, Joshua Myer and Wilma Carter. In the last three days, they've been killed."

"I know. I did it." Nathan said.

Frank and Horatio glanced at each other. They knew it was impossible for Nathan to be the only killer.

"I did it all by myself. I showed those idiots what happens when you bully someone for too long. Just because I'm a chemistry student they think they can make fun of me." Nathan growled, "I admit it. I killed them."

"We know you didn't do it alone." Horatio said, "They have too many injuries that were inflicted on the same time. That takes more than one person."

"I did all by myself." Nathan said, "Now, I have nothing else to say."

Frank and Horatio nodded and left, while an officer arrested Nathan. Outside the room, they met Rebecca Nevins. She shook her head.

"We can only prove he killed one person." Rebecca said, "I know he admitted to it. But if he gets a lawyer he could still walk."

"He's lying. He's having help." Horatio said.

"Then I hope you find his friend before it's too late." Rebecca said and left.

**-I-**

Calleigh and Ryan stepped inside Maya's house. Maya was one of Eric's sisters and since Calleigh and Ryan's house was still a crime scene, she had offered them to stay at her place.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Maya said and hugged them both.

"Thanks Maya." Calleigh said, "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Well of course I'm letting you guys stay here." Maya smiled, "Are you hungry?"

Ryan and Calleigh nodded. They sat down in the kitchen and ate some lunch with Maya. They were happy to be with Maya, because she talked about so many funny things that relaxed them. After an hour, the door opened and Eric's father Joseph entered the house.

"Calleigh, Ryan!" He said, "Nice to see you two."

Calleigh and Ryan hugged him and he joined them by the table.

"I heard about what happened. Don't worry, everything will be alright." Joseph smiled.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

Joseph was about to say something else, when he was interrupted by someone calling for Ryan from outside the house. Ryan un-holstered his gun and walked towards the door. He and Calleigh recognized the voice. When they opened the front door, they could see Bea standing across the road with Riley in her arms. She was holding a knife to Riley's face.

"My baby!" Calleigh exclaimed and tried to run to Bea.

Maya held her back. Ryan walked closer towards Bea, his gun aimed at her head. Joseph and Maya tried to hold Calleigh back.

"Calleigh, let Ryan handle this." Joseph said, "That woman is unstable."

Calleigh nodded and stopped struggling. Ryan stepped out on the road. He froze when Bea took a step back.

"Don't come any closer Ryan." Bea said, "I will hurt her if you do."

"Bea, put Riley down please." Ryan said, "You don't want to hurt my daughter do you?"

"Not the part that belongs to you. Only the part that belongs to that bitch over there." Bea growled and nodded towards Calleigh, "Kick you gun towards me."

Ryan hesitated. He wasn't sure if Bea would shoot him with it or not, or worse shoot Riley.

"Now Ryan!" Bea yelled.

Riley started crying and Ryan did as Bea said. He put the gun on the ground and kicked it towards her. Bea put Riley down. Riley took a few steps towards her daddy, but then she fell. Ryan stepped forward at the same time as Bea picked up the gun.

"Stay where you are!" Bea growled.

Riley crawled towards Ryan and he picked her up. He was crying too and tried to calm Riley down. Before anyone could react, Bea aimed the gun at Calleigh and pulled the trigger.

In that instant, Joseph pushed Calleigh out of the way. He felt an intense pain in his chest and fell down on the ground, bleeding from a bullet hole just above his heart. Maya and Calleigh screamed and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Dad don't you dare leave me!" Maya screamed, "Dad fight!"

"I love… you… and…" Joseph gasped and closed his eyes.

"No daddy!"

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was staring at the wall in front of him. He was shocked and sad. He couldn't believe what had happened. He would have cheered for the fact that Riley was back with her parents. But, he couldn't. His father, Joseph, had passed away in the ER ten minutes ago. Joseph, who had been there for Eric since he admitted that he was in a gay relationship, was gone. _Gone_.

Eric had never got the chance to say goodbye and tell his father how much he loved him. Nobody had had the chance to do that. Eric didn't look at his husband as he sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. Horatio was also shocked. Joseph was the kind of person no one ever expected would die. And now he had. He had died saving Calleigh's life. _He had died as a hero_.

Horatio had to face the difficult task of comforting his husband, trying to make Calleigh understand that it wasn't her fault that Joseph was dead, looking for Bea and also trying to get himself together for tomorrow when the woman from the adoption agency came for visit. Horatio really did want to take this chance and maybe adopt Daiyu. But he didn't want to neglect Eric somehow or brush off Joseph's death so quickly.

"Eric, I'm sorry." Horatio said quietly.

Eric nodded and squeezed Horatio's hand. Horatio understood exactly what he felt like.

"I feel so lost H. Dad's been there for me since we came out, and now… now, he's gone." Eric said and let the tears fall.

"He's still with us Eric. He's watching over us."

"I didn't get the chance to tell him how much I care about him. That I'm proud of him." Eric sobbed and leaned in to Horatio's embrace.

"He knew how you felt. I think he knew you better than you know yourself." Horatio said, "He always understood you."

"It wasn't his time to go. That girl, Bea, she… she killed him!"

Horatio could feel how Eric started getting angrier and angrier. The last thing he needed was to run off and kill Bea as revenge. Horatio wanted revenge as well, but he knew that the right thing to do wasn't to do what Bea had done. Kill someone.

"She will get what she deserves Eric." Horatio said and gently kissed him on the head.

Eric nodded. He knew what would happen next. He would have to stay away from the lab. He couldn't work with the case. And he needed to help his sisters with the funeral arrangement. But most importantly, he was to grief-struck to work. He just wanted to lie in his bed, with Horatio next to him and cry.

"You want to go home?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah." Eric sighed and stood up with Horatio.

They walked to the parking lot in silence. Lost in their own thoughts. Death was always hard to deal with. No matter if it was expected or sudden, it was _always_ hard.

As soon as they got home, Eric went to take a shower. Alone. Horatio sighed and went to the guest room. Some of Joseph's things were there. And it would stay there for a while. Horatio didn't want to put Joseph's things in boxes just yet.

When Eric finished showering he didn't say a word as he lay down in bed and just cried. Horatio held him until he feel asleep two hours later. The dogs, Waldo and Rascal, jumped up in bed with their owners, as if they understood what had happened and wanted to comfort Eric and Horatio.

**-I-**

Ryan knew that Calleigh had been way too stressed recently to be able to think clearly. Calleigh was pacing in their living room. Riley, was in Ryan's arms. She had refused to leave her parents embrace all day. Being there when Joseph had been shot must have been so scary for the little girl. Calleigh was determined that it was her fault and that Eric and his sisters would hate her.

"What if IAB finds a way to accuse me of murder?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan's eyes widened. Calleigh had to be really tired and shocked to even _think_ that she could be accused of murder. The blame was on Bea. Only Bea. No one else.

"Calleigh, IAB won't arrest you. You haven't done anything wrong." Ryan said, for what was probably the hundredth time.

Calleigh shook her head. She couldn't think of anything except that the bullet was meant for her. Yet, she wouldn't want to switch places with Joseph and die. She wanted to be alive and live with her husband and child. The best thing would have been if Joseph had survived though.

Joseph had been shot in his heart. The doctors had said it was a miracle that he even survived the ride to the hospital. Bea had run away after realizing who the bullet had hit. She could have stayed and shot everyone there, but she ran away. For that, Calleigh was thankful. It was the only moment she wanted Bea to run. Now she wanted nothing more than to find her and shoot her.

"Ryan, he shouldn't have pushed me away!" Calleigh said, her voice rising, "The bullet was meant for me. _Me_!"

Riley started sobbing as her mother got angry. She buried her face against Ryan's chest and Ryan soothed her. He stood up and glared at Calleigh.

"Joseph made the choice to push you away. I'm not saying that he asked to get shot, but he did. He saved your life and unfortunately lost his." Ryan said firmly, "It's almost sounding like you would rather have died then lived. Think about us for a while. It's horrible that Joseph died, it really is and Bea will get what she deserves. But it's NOT your fault and don't start acting like you would rather have been shot and standing here alive."

With that said Ryan walked away. Riley had to go to sleep and Calleigh needed to think for a while. Calleigh took in Ryan's words and sighed. She sat down and started scratching their dog, Kendra.

"I'm a fool ain't I?" She asked Kendra, who just looked at her.

Calleigh knew Ryan was right. Calleigh couldn't go back and change everything. What's done is done. Joseph saved her life and Calleigh was very happy for that. Joseph died as a hero. Everyone had to accept the way things had turned out. Calleigh grabbed her phone from the living room table and dialed Eric's number. She wasn't surprised to hear Horatio answer it.

"Horatio, um, it's Calleigh."

"_Calleigh hi. What's wrong?"_

"Is Eric mad at me?" Calleigh just needed to know.

"_Of course not. He's not mad at you. Why would he be_?" Horatio asked and then realized why, "_Calleigh, you did nothing wrong. Eric knows that and so does his sisters. Nobody blames you._"

Calleigh sighed in relief and let some tears fall.

"_It's okay Calleigh. It will be tough for a while, but we'll get through it_." Horatio said.

"I know. Thanks Horatio." Calleigh said, "Good night."

"_Good night."_

Calleigh hung up and sighed heavily. She stood up and walked to her daughter's room. Ryan was trying to get Riley to sleep, but the little girl didn't want to sleep alone.

"I'm sorry." Calleigh said as she sat down next to her husband and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"It's okay. Maybe I was too harsh."

"No, I needed to hear that. You always know what to say Ryan." Calleigh said and gave him a small smile.

She looked down at Riley and saw the fear in her eyes. Riley was close to tears. Calleigh already knew that Ryan wasn't going to force her to sleep alone. He just sat there, looking at Riley, to make sure she was really there.

"Pumpkin, it's okay. You can sleep with us tonight." Calleigh smiled.

Riley nodded and hugged her mother. Calleigh carried her to her and Ryan's bedroom. As soon as Riley's head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Ryan and Calleigh embraced each other.

"How are we going to get her to sleep in her own bed again? Or even be on her own? Play by herself sometimes?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, therapy maybe. It's hard to talk to a one-year-old though." Ryan sighed, "We just have to go slow I think."

Calleigh nodded. She and Ryan lay down in bed with Riley between them. It was hard to fall asleep, but eventually they did.

**-I-**

The next day Frank arrived to MDPD early. He wanted to get a head start. Bea couldn't have gotten too far away from Miami. Cops were looking everywhere for her and she wouldn't be able to leave the state. Frank was tired and pissed. Bea had murdered a much respected man and she wouldn't get away with it. The first thing Frank did was to find the night shift uniform officers that had searched for Bea during the night.

"Anything?" He asked.

"We saw her once. She was walking by some houses. When she saw us, she ran through the garage to one of the houses and jumped over the back fence. She was gone in less then a minute." An officer said sadly, "I'm sorry sir."

"No, it's okay. Good job. I can't believe she is stupid enough to walk outside when everyone is looking for her. She's on the news for god's sake." Frank sighed, "Alright, go home and get some sleep."

The uniforms left and Frank went to his desk. He searched for rental places that Bea might have been at. It was then he got the best phone call of the day. A woman had called 911 and said she had found her uncle dead. Frank got a gut feeling that Bea was involved somehow.

When he arrived at the murder scene, it turned out that the man, Ernie, had a rental apartment upstairs.

"Call Lt. Caine and his team." Frank told an officer as he scanned Ernie's apartment. There was blood in the entire hallway and the apartment smelled bad.

"Why kill Ernie?" Frank asked himself and approached the woman who had called it in.

She was sitting in a car, sobbing. Frank introduced himself.

"I'm Alexa Burrows. Ernie is my uncle." Alexa said, "I came over today to have some coffee, I didn't know he had… Oh god."

"You didn't call or anything before you came here?"

"I called, but Ernie didn't answer. I didn't really get worried though. I mean he could have been in the bathroom or something." Alexa sobbed, "Please tell me you will find whoever did this."

"We will." Frank said, "Do you know who rented the apartment upstairs?"

"No, Ernie didn't say he had rented it out. Last time I spoke with him was four days ago. The apartment might have been empty then."

"Maybe. Thank you for your time." Frank said and walked away.

He walked up the stairs to the rental apartment and carefully opened the door. He and some officers checked every room and didn't find anyone. However, the did find baby food.

"This can't be a coincidence." Frank smirked evilly; he knew they was gaining on Bea.

A while later, Alexx, Jason, Horatio and Ryan pulled up at the crime scene. Ryan started dusting the doors for fingerprints and the baby food bottles. Alexx and Jason took a look at the body.

"We're getting close H, I can feel it." Frank said.

"I hope you're right." Horatio sighed, " It's not a coincidence that there is baby food in this apartment, I agree with you there. Bea was most likely here."

"And the prints will prove it." Ryan said, "How's Eric?"

"Broken." Horatio said.

Eric wasn't talking very much and Horatio wasn't sure how to help him. He had tried to make Eric open up and tell him how he felt. But Eric just brushed him off and walked away. He hadn't even said goodbye as Horatio had left for just a few hours of work. He had to be back home at noon, because then Linda Carlyle from the adoption agency would visit. Eric had told him to fight to bring Daiyu home. Even though Eric wasn't really in a state to take care of a child.

"He's not talking huh?" Frank asked.

"No, he's not." Horatio sighed sadly.

"TOD is 15 hours ago." Jason said, "And he bled out."

Horatio and Frank sighed and shook their heads. Bea was getting aggressive. First stabbing someone, then shooting Joseph. She was a ticking bomb and wouldn't hesitate to kill another person.

"She's going to explode if she doesn't get what she wants soon." Horatio said.

"Maybe I could be bait?" Ryan suggested, "I can make myself an easy target and when she comes to me, you arrest her."

"It's dangerous Ryan." Frank said, "She might be so pissed that she shoots you before you even get to say hi."

"But it's me she wants."

"And so far you've been avoiding her. That angers her." Horatio said, "She's a good shot and won't miss."

Ryan nodded. He didn't want to put himself in danger. He just wanted everything to stop. But he agreed with Horatio and Frank. There had to be another way.

**-I-**

Bea was hiding in some bushes. She was right across the road from her rental apartment. The damn cops had found it. It meant that they had found Ernie as well. Now Bea had nowhere to sleep. Her things were still in the apartment. It wasn't much, but enough for the cops to prove she had been there. Bea grew frustrated as she saw the red headed cop talking to Ryan. Al those people was keeping her from meeting him.

Shooting, Joseph yesterday had been a mistake. It wasn't a part of her plan, but everyone seemed to ruin her plans all the time. She couldn't focus when nothing went her way. She needed to eliminate everyone around Ryan. Bea had bought a disposable cell phone. It only had one number in it. Ryan's. Bea grew excited as she called Ryan.

"_Wolfe_."

"Ryan."

"_Bea?_"

"Yes. Ryan come to me."

"_Bea, where are you?_"

"In your heart."

"_No, really where are you? In Miami?_"

"Of course. I want to be close to you."

Bea could see Ryan looking for her. The red head and the big Texan walked towards the park she was in. Bea had to get away quickly or she would be seen. She started crawling in the bushes, towards a forest not far away.

"_Are you crawling?_" Ryan asked.

"No." Bea lied.

Ryan was smart, he knew she was close and if she was crawling there weren't many places close to him where she could hide.

"_Bea, turn yourself in. If you do that, you will meet me._" Ryan said.

"Ryan, we're meant to live together forever."

"_We can do that if you turn yourself in._" Ryan sighed.

Bea could hear voices coming closer and hung up. She crawled closer to some trees and managed to stand up and run away without being seen. Once she was in the forest, she ran as fast as she could to get out of it. She couldn't hear anyone behind her. She sighed in relief when she reached the back yard of a big house. She climbed over the fence and sneaked towards the back porch. The only one who was home was a woman. She was sleeping on the couch. Bea smirked. She knocked on the porch door and screamed for help. The woman opened the door.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" She asked.

Bea smirked and aimed her gun, or rather Ryan's gun, at the woman.

"Oh no, please! Don't kill me!" The woman cried.

"Give me you car keys." Bea smirked.

The woman gave Bea the keys without hesitation and called the police as soon as Bea had driven off. It didn't take long for the police to arrive; among them were Horatio and Frank.

"This is the second time she's been so goddamn close and managed to escape. She's good." Frank sighed.

"That she is. But she'll make a mistake ad get caught. We can track the car she stole." Horatio said and called Cooper.

**-I-**

When Horatio entered the morgue, three hours later, after processing a crashed car and determining that Bea had been in it, he was shocked to recognize a victim on Alexx's table. Jason and Alexx had finished with Ernie long ago and were just waiting for Horatio to join them in the morgue.

"Lucy Bell?" Horatio asked and nodded towards the female victim on the table.

"Yeah, she was found murdered two hours ago. The night shift took care of it. The Chief sent two of them to work with us. They're processing the evidence in the case right now." Alexx sighed, "TOD is seven hours ago. She was found on a road. Shot with an arrow and her torso run over by a car."

"That proves that Nathan Jennings has a partner." Horatio said, "Anything else?"

"Yes, we know how the COD was caused." Jason said, "Remember we couldn't say how all the other victims had died?"

Horatio nodded. The victims had died from nicotine poisoning, everyone except Seth Steele, who had been shot. Jason and Alexx hadn't been able to figure out how the nicotine had been injected, until now.

"Well, we found a needle mark on their feet." Jason said, "We almost missed it."

"Good job. It must have been injected shortly after the injuries had been caused." Horatio said, "It had to be a lot of nicotine right?"

"Yeah." Alexx sighed, "It happened fast. You can find nicotine in a lot of things. Insecticide for example. Like that case several years ago."

"Yeah, the college kid who got murdered at a party for women." Horatio said, "What about Ernie?"

"Nothing. He bled out. Like we told you at the scene. Unfortunately Ernie can't tell us anything else." Alexx sighed.

"Thank you." Horatio said and left.

He quickly found the two night shift CSIs in the fingerprint lab with Ryan. Their names were Jay Billings and Tina Dexter. They were the best from the night shift and much needed for Horatio's team at the moment.

"Anything?" Horatio asked as he joined them in the lab.

"We found Bea's fingerprints in the rental apartment." Ryan said.

"And in the student-case, we matched the tire marks from Lucy Bell to the ones from the other victims." Tina said, "Does it help?"

"It doesn't point us to our killer. But it can always be useful in court." Horatio said, "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Tina and Jay, go ask as many students as you can at Miami Dade College about who had a grudge against Lucy and her friends."

Tina and Jay nodded and left. Horatio looked at the clock and knew he had to go. It was time to meet Linda Carlyle.

**-I-**

Eric put up a smile as he opened the door to greet Linda Carlyle. Linda smiled back and entered the house. It pained Eric to smile so much when his father was dead. But he had to. Horatio was standing next to Eric as Linda scanned the hallway quickly.

"Great start." Linda chuckled and checked the kitchen and other rooms.

She asked Horatio and Eric about their families and they were honest when it came to their background. Horatio didn't reveal any details, but told Linda that his father had been an asshole, but his mother had been an angel. Linda didn't seem worried about the fact that Horatio didn't have any other family than his team and Eric's sisters.

"Well, your past is your past. It's just important to know if you've been in jail. Which I doubt you have." Linda smiled as the trio sat down in the living room to talk.

"No, we're the ones who put people in jail." Eric said.

"Which is very good of course." Linda smiled, "Daiyu really needs a home. She has to get a family."

"I didn't think that a gay couples got to adopt so easily. And so quickly." Horatio said.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. I grew up with my grand parents and even thought I missed my parents, it wasn't something very important for me. Because I never got the chance to know them." Linda said, "And I don't think it really matters if a child has two fathers or two mothers. What I do think is good though, it that there is at least some female figures around."

"There is. Our friend Alexx Woods is like a mother to everyone." Horatio smiled, "And there are more women than her around."

"Good, good." Linda grinned, "I told Daiyu that I might have found her a family. She doesn't understand all of it, but she got excited."

"If this works out good. How soon can we expect her to move in?" Horatio asked, he was getting very excited about adopting Daiyu.

Linda was satisfied with what she had seen and it seemed as if she had already made up her mind.

"Well, I hope within a few weeks. I would really like her to move in soon." Linda said, "Do you have a nursery ready?"

"We're getting started this weekend." Eric said, although it hadn't really crossed his or Horatio's mind yet.

"Good. Daiyu loves yellow, just so you know." Linda smiled.

After the meeting, Eric went to hide all by himself in the bedroom. Horatio sighed and shook his head as Eric closed the door. He hated that Eric distanced himself from him. It wasn't good for either of them. Horatio knocked on the bedroom door.

"Eric, please let me in." He said.

"Go away H. I don't want to talk." Eric said and Horatio could hear that he was crying.

It broke Horatio's heart to hear Eric cry alone. But, Eric didn't want to let him in and Horatio had to respect that. For now.

**-I-**

It was getting late and Ryan was just finishing up with Tina and Jay. Tina and Jay had talked to several students at Miami Dade College. And most of them had mentioned three names. Three guys that all had grudges against Lucy Bell and the other victims.

"Their names are Nathan Jennings, who we already have in custody. Garret Stone and Carl Denim." Jay said, "They're all chemistry students."

"Straight A-students as well. They know everything according to the other students. So, it's not unlikely that they know that insecticide contains nicotine and they can easily figure out how much is needed to kill someone." Tina said and rubbed her tired eyes.

Ryan yawned and shook his head to wake up, "Great job. We just have to find them."

"We sent some officers to their homes. They weren't there. But in case they decide to show up, the officers will be there waiting." Tina said, "Now, I say we all go home."

Ryan and Jay nodded in agreement. They shared the elevator down.

"So, how is your wife doing?" Jay asked, "I heard she was there when, you know."

"Well, she'll feel better eventually. It was tough on all of us." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what it must feel like." Jay said, "But everything will work out."

Ryan nodded. Everyone had said that. Because everyone knew it was true. As they exited the elevator. Tina and Jay shared a car, which stood parked close to the elevator. Ryan's car was parked further away and he waved goodbye to Jay and Tina as they drove away. Ryan yawned as he locked up his car and opened the door.

"Hey Ryan!"

Ryan turned around looked in to the barrel of a gun he knew very well. His own gun.

"Hello Bea."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan had to admire the stubbornness that Bea had. If she was caught she would spend the rest of her life in a psychiatric institution. Ryan was sure she understood that, but she didn't care. Her love for Ryan was so strong that she was willing to stay hidden for the rest of her life.

"Bea, why don't you lower the gun?" Ryan asked.

He was scared that Bea would shoot him. He was even more scared that she'd go after his wife and child after she had shot him. But Bea had no intentions on shooting Ryan, unless she absolutely had to.

"No, I don't trust you. I thought I could Ryan. But you have disappointed me very much lately." Bea said and stepped closer to Ryan.

Ryan glanced up at the surveillance camera in the wall behind Bea. Whatever happened at least the team would be able to put Bea at the scene.

"Bea, listen to me. You need to turn yourself in. If you do, I promise to help you." Ryan said, "I'll visit you everyday."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Bea smiled and stepped closer. She aimed the gun at Ryan's stomach and kissed his cheek.

"I don't believe you." She said and kicked his private parts.

Ryan groaned and slumped down on the ground. He gasped from the pain and shook his head as Bea aimed the gun at his face.

"I leave you no other choice than to stay with me." Bea smirked and hit Ryan in the head.

Ryan blacked out and Bea smirked widely. She had him exactly where she wanted him. Bea grabbed the car keys out Ryan's hand and put them in her pocket while she dragged Ryan's inside the car in the backseat.

"You need to loose a few pounds darling." She panted as she sat down in the driver's seat and started the car.

She drove away quickly and headed up north in the state. She wouldn't be able to fly out of Florida, but if she stuffed Ryan in the trunk and put on some makeup and new clothes, maybe she would be able to drive out and then take the flight she had already bought tickets for.

**-I-**

Calleigh was pacing in the living room. It was late and Ryan should have been home hours ago. Riley was sleep in Calleigh and Ryan's bed. Calleigh had tried calling her husband several times but she went straight to voicemail. She had left almost 15 messages and she knew it wasn't working. Something was very wrong. When she decided that she couldn't wait any longer, Calleigh called Horatio and Frank. The two men were sleeping or at least trying to sleep as she called them, but they became very alert when she told them that Ryan's wasn't home. Calleigh decided to meet them in the lab after dropping off Riley at Alexx's house. She hated waking her little girl, but she had to get dressed. She also hated working at a time like this, but she needed to at least be at the lab during the beginning of the investigation.

When Calleigh dropped Riley off at Alexx's, she told her what was going on. Alexx said she'd keep on calling and wait for an update on the case. It broke Calleigh's heart when Riley cried as she left. She kissed her daughter and said she'd be back soon.

"Damn you Bea." Calleigh said as she drove to the lab.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Bea was involved. Ryan must have been kidnapped by the deranged woman. If Calleigh had the chance she would shoot her. She didn't care if she broke the law by doing so. Bea had crossed the line way too much and it was time to end the chaos she had started. When Calleigh arrived at the lab she was happy to see that Horatio and Frank were already there and already processing the spot where Ryan usually parked his car.

"Calleigh hi. I have several different shoeprints." Horatio sighed, "I think that checking the surveillance cameras will be enough to see who was here."

Calleigh wiped a few tears away and Horatio hugged her.

"We'll find him." Horatio said.

"Bea took Ryan's car. I put out a bolo on it, but the further away from Miami she gets the harder it will be to find her. However, we still _will_ find her." Frank said firmly.

Calleigh nodded. She walked away to get the tapes from the cameras and Horatio and Frank watched her leave. They shook their heads sadly. It was hard on everyone, but Calleigh really had to face a challenge. She had a scared daughter who had almost been killed, she still slightly blamed herself for Joseph's death and now her husband was missing.

"Bea will keep Ryan alive." Horatio said, "Alive as a prisoner. She won't stay in Florida Frank."

"I'll alert customs and border patrol." Frank said, "She had his gun. What are the chances that Bea shot him? Even if it wasn't to kill him."

"Slim actually. She doesn't want to risk that he dies. So, she either knocked him out forced him in the car as a hostage."

Frank nodded and walked away to make some calls. Horatio went to the lab to see what Calleigh had found. The rest of the team had been alerted to what was going on, but for now, their help wasn't needed. Calleigh watching the surveillance tapes in AV lab. She growled as she saw Bea appear.

"I guess now we know for certain that she was there." Horatio said and spooked Calleigh.

"Make some noise Horatio." She said, "Yeah, she knocked him down with his own gun. He could have a concussion or even worse."

"I don't think so. Bea is a petite woman, she's not trained to fight and I don't think she works out. Even with the adrenaline pumping I don't think she hit him hard enough to cause any head injuries. He'll wake up soon."

"And if she knocks him out every time he does. Then what?" Calleigh asked.

"Then Ryan will figure out a way to ambush her. Ryan is a smart man Calleigh." Horatio said, "Bea is also smart. But not in the same way as Ryan."

Calleigh nodded and gave Horatio a small smile. Calleigh worried that she would never see Ryan again. That he would forever be a prisoner to Bea. Riley would grow up without a father and Calleigh would constantly wonder where her husband was. If he was still alive and if there was any chance that the team would find him.

"Calleigh, don't think like that." Horatio said.

He knew what she was thinking. Horatio could read Calleigh like a book.

"I'll call in Tina and Jay. We need to do a full research on Bea's life." Horatio said.

"What should I do?"

"Go home to your daughter Calleigh. She needs you." Horatio said.

Calleigh nodded and hugged Horatio goodbye. She knew he was right.

**-I-**

Bea had managed to buy some chloroform and had used it on Ryan. She had stolen another car and left the hummer in Tallahassee. Know she had to drive to Atlanta, Georgia, and take a flight from there to Denver and from Denver to her final destination. She had forgotten to pack clothes however, but she would deal with that later.

Before Bea approached the border patrol she put on Ryan's shirt and some makeup. She hoped it would work and that the border patrol officers wouldn't recognize her. And hopefully they wouldn't want to search her car. Since Ryan was in the trunk.

As it was her turn to cross the border, the officer asked her several questions and then took a good look at her face. Bea got slightly nervous. She sighed in relief as she was able to cross the border and enter Georgia.

It had been a long drive. From Miami to Tallahassee and then several hours to the right border patrol. Now she was finally in Georgia!

"Almost there Ryan." She mumbled.

She listened to music as she drove to Atlanta. It would be a few more hours before she arrived at the airport. Good thing she had booked her tickets already. In a fake name of course, with a fake passport. Soon, she would be so far away from Miami that nobody would be able to find her. Nobody.

Several hours later Bea stopped the car just a few miles away from the airport. She needed to get Ryan out of the trunk to the front passenger seat.

"You and I should start working out baby." Bea smiled and kissed Ryan on the mouth.

Ryan moaned and mumbled. He was beginning to wake up and Bea needed him to be awake when they boarded the plane. Bea drove the rest of the miles to the airport and became excited as she could see the planes.

"Almost there Ryan." She grinned.

When she had parked the car and gotten her tickets. She managed to get through security without a problem. Unfortunately the chloroform hadn't worn off in time and Bea had been forced to place Ryan in a wheelchair, pretending that he couldn't walk and that he was slightly drunk.

"Honey, almost home. Just a few more hours and then you get to meet my good friend Jenna." Bea grinned.

Ryan blinked and groaned. He had a headache. He was coherent enough to understand what was going on as he and Bea boarded the plane. He panicked and looked around.

"Bea, get me off the fucking plane!" He growled and begged the stewardess the get security.

"I'm sorry, but we're about to take off soon." She stewardess said.

"Lady, this woman is not my girlfriend. She is a criminal." Ryan snapped, "Get me the fuck off!"

Ryan had been strapped to the wheelchair and when he started pulling the straps, the stewardess went to get security. Bea saw her chance and used more chloroform on Ryan. As a security guard approached her, he shook his head as he saw the sleeping Ryan. Or at least he thought he was asleep. Bea faked some tears and stated that her boyfriend always said things like that when they flew home to her parents.

After the guard left, Bea smirked and enjoyed the rest of the flight to Denver.

**-I-**

"Yes!" Jay exclaimed as he found something that would help.

He ran through the lab looking for Horatio and he found him coming out of the men's room.

"I found something." Jay panted and showed Horatio the paper.

"Bea grew up with her grandparents in Scotland." Horatio said, "Very good. Let's give them a call."

Horatio and Jay found a number to Richard and Ruby Flanders. Horatio then called them. When they didn't pick up, he called the Scotland Police instead and warned them that Bea might turn up in Scotland. After that he tried with the Flanders again.

"Hello, Mrs. Flanders, this is Lt. Horatio Caine from Miami Dade-PD in America. I'm calling about your granddaughter." Horatio said.

"_Beatrice? I haven't heard from her in over 15 years. Is there something wrong?_" Ruby asked.

"Well, she's responsible for two murders and two kidnappings." Horatio said sadly, "She's kidnapped an officer and possibly taken him out of Florida. Is there a chance that she might turn up in Scotland?"

"_I suppose it is. But I doubt it. Why did Bea do that? What's wrong?_" Ruby asked.

Bea had never been very nice to her grandparents. She had always wanted to leave them and always said she hated them. However, she still meant a lot to Ruby and Richard.

"She's been in a psychiatric institution for many years and was recently released." Horatio said, "The officer she kidnapped is a man she loves deeply. However, he doesn't share her feelings."

"_I understand. Bea has always been stubborn and well, if she really loves this man than she will do whatever she can to get him._" Ruby sighed, "_Richard and I tried to raise her the best we could. But she claimed she hated us_."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So you don't think Bea will go to Scotland?"

"_No, I don't. But if she does I will give you a call_."

"That would be great, thanks."

"_Lt. if you find my granddaughter, tell her that Richard and I love her very much_." Ruby said.

"I will Mrs. Flanders." Horatio said and hung up.

He sighed and shook his head at Jay. Bea had to be going somewhere else. Not Scotland.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"Call her doctor from the psychiatric institution. See if she left anything behind." Horatio said.

Jay nodded. As Jay made the call. Horatio called home to check how Eric was doing. Eric didn't answer the phone and Horatio sighed sadly. Eric hadn't talked to Horatio since Linda Carlyle's visit. Horatio didn't know what to do. He guess he could only wait for Eric to open up. But it was hurting both of them to have this crack between them.

**-I-**

Bea smirked and giggled happily as she walked towards her rental car. Finally she had arrived in the place she called home. Ryan was slightly awake and stumbled towards the car. Bea helped him inside the back seat and strapped him up. She made sure to lock the doors, so that he would be able to get out if he became more alert and surprised Bea. As she drove away she hummed and watched all the snow-covered mountains. It was just early spring so the snow on the ground was beginning to disappear.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked as he became more alert.

"Home."

"And where is home?"

"You'll see." Bea grinned.

"No, where is home? Which state?" Ryan asked and started to panic.

"I'll never tell you." Bea smiled.

She couldn't risk Ryan calling someone and letting them know where he was. Bea drove towards the mountains and ended up in a small village, where there was still a lot of snow on the ground. She asked where she could find her friend Jenna and got directions to a house just outside the village.

"Jenna here we come." Bea giggled.

"Who is Jenna?" Ryan asked.

"My best friend."

Bea said no more and Ryan sighed heavily. He wondered if Jenna was deranged just like Bea or if this woman was actually sane. Maybe she would help. However, Ryan knew that Bea had a gun and he couldn't risk her shooting both Jenna and him.

They arrived a big house and as Bea stepped out of the car a woman opened the door, with a small child in her arms. It took a while for her to recognize her long-time friend.

"Oh my god! Bea!" Jenna exclaimed and ran towards her friend.

Bea hugged Jenna and the two chatted for a while, before Jenna noticed Ryan in the backseat.

"Why is that man in the backseat?" Jenna asked, "Who is he?"

"It's my boyfriend. He is shy and well, likes the backseat." Bea shrugged and walked towards the car.

She opened the door and was about to help Ryan out of the car.

"You better tell her that you have to drink while flying and pretend that you're my boyfriend or I'll shoot her." Bea whispered and helped Ryan out of the car.

Ryan had no choice but to obey.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Wolfe." Ryan smiled and shook Jenna's hand.

"Jenna Delaware." Jenna said, "Are you drunk?"

"Just a little. It helps during flying."

"And who is this little guy?" Bea asked and nodded towards the child in Jenna's arms.

"Bea, you remember my son William!" Jenna laughed, "He's grown a lot since I sent you the picture, but still. He's five now."

"Oh, right! Hi William." Bea smiled.

William buried his head in his mother's neck. Jenna chuckled.

"I also have a one-year-old daughter, Carol." Jenna smiled.

"Where is she?" Bea asked.

"Sleeping right now. Do you have time to come in for some coffee?" Jenna asked.

"Actually we were hoping we could borrow the keys to the cabin. We need some time alone." Bea smiled and grabbed Ryan's hand.

Ryan smiled in agreement. Jenna winked at Bea and chuckled. She went to get the keys and then told them that they needed to use sleigh-dogs to get there. As Jenna's husband Jordan came home, he helped them fix the sleigh and the dogs.

"Well, thanks very much. We'll be back in a few days." Bea grinned.

"There's food in the cabin for the dogs and for yourselves. Have fun!" Jenna smiled and watched her friend leave.

Ryan was so exhausted that he fell asleep in the sleigh as Bea was standing behind him. She had been with Jenna during the winters through her entire childhood and knew how to handle the sleigh dogs. As she and Ryan arrived at the cabin just two hours later, she dragged Ryan inside and set up a fire.

"Home sweet home. Well, sort of." Bea grinned and cuddled up next to Ryan.

Completely forgetting about the dogs.

**-I-**

Tina and Jay had looked through some photo albums that Bea had left at the institution. Horatio entered the lab that they were in and asked if they had found something.

"Well, there are no names under the pictures. But this has to be a teenage Bea together with a blonde girl." Tina said and pointed at a few pictures, "Somewhere where there is snow."

"Which would be almost anywhere during the winter." Jay sighed, "I think this is Bea's best friend."

Horatio nodded in agreement. Then his phone rang and he was surprised to recognize the number as the Flanders's number.

"Caine." He answered.

"_Lt. this is Ruby Flanders. I just remembered something that might help you_." Ruby said, "_Bea had a friend named Jenna O'Malley, she got married a few years ago, her surname is now Delaware. Bea went to her in the states every winter as a child_."

"That's great. Does Jenna know that Bea has been in an institution?" Horatio asked.

"_Yes, but I don't think she quite realizes how sick Bea is_." Ruby said.

"Where does Jenna live?"

"_Well, probably still in Alaska. I think Bea might have gone there_." Ruby said, "_Does this help?_"

"Yes it does. Thank you." Horatio said and hung up.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. Alaska. It had been a long time since Ryan went missing so it was possible that Bea had arrived in Alaska already.

"Well?" Jay asked.

"Bea might have taken Ryan to another state. Far away from here." Horatio sighed.

"Which state?" Tina asked.

"Alaska."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio was packing some clothes to take with him to Alaska. He and Frank were going after Bea to get Ryan back home. As he was doing this, Eric was sitting in the living room staring at the TV. Horatio sighed as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm going now. I'll be back in a few days. I hope." Horatio said.

Eric didn't say anything.

"I hope I'm still welcomed here when I come back." Horatio said and walked towards the front door.

Eric didn't go after him. Horatio shook his head as he closed the door. He was loosing his husband. He had tried to talk to Eric and he had tried to wait for Eric to talk and nothing was working. Eric ignored him completely. Horatio knew that he had to give Eric some time. Some space. But he didn't want Eric to ignore him. Eric was slipping deeper and deeper down into a black hole and there was nothing Horatio could do to get him out of there.

Horatio got inside Frank's car and they drove to the airport. Frank could see how sad Eric's behaviour made Horatio. He wanted to help.

"Maybe I could talk some sense into Eric?" Frank suggested.

"I don't think he will listen." Horatio sighed sadly.

Frank nodded. Eric was just as stubborn as Horatio sometimes. And they both had a habit of shutting everyone else out when they were hurting. Even the ones they loved more than anything.

Frank and Horatio were going to fly to Denver and from there to Alaska. It would take a while, but they were pretty sure that Bea wouldn't leave Alaska anytime soon.

**-I-**

Jay and Tina were working with Alexx in the lab while Frank and Horatio were gone. Another student had been murdered and his body had been brought to the morgue.

"Meet Alfredo Roberto." Alexx said, "Shot with an arrow and stabbed with a knife."

"But COD is nicotine poisoning?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Just like the other victims." Alexx sighed, "Have you found the two suspects yet?"

"Nope, they haven't gone home. Their absence is very suspicious of course." Jay said, "TOD?"

"Four hours ago. This is the only victim that wasn't placed in a plastic bag. He was pushed out of a car." Alexx said and showed some post mortem injuries that indicated being pushed out of a car.

"The killers were in a hurry." Tina shrugged, "Maybe they're starting to panic."

"I really hope so. They'll make more mistakes if they do and that would be great." Jay sighed and frowned as his phone rang. Tina and Alexx waited for Jay to finish the call and when he did he smiled widely at them.

"Ladies, it seems as if our suspect Garret Stone just checked in to a hospital with an arrow in his shoulder." Jay said, "He was tossed out of a pickup truck. This can't be a coincidence."

"How do you know this?" Tina asked.

"My brother works at the hospital and well, he heard about students getting shot with arrows. He's also seen the bolo on Garret."

"Great. Let's go." Tina smiled.

Alexx watched them leave and begged that the case would be solved before the last student lost her life. She looked down at Alfredo.

"You were too young to die." She sighed.

Her thoughts drifted of to Ryan and Bea. For the first time she really wouldn't mind if Bea ended up on her table. She begged God to let Frank and Horatio get to Ryan in time.

Jay and Tina quickly drove towards the hospital where they were lead to Garret Stone's examination room right away. Garret looked at them and winced in pain.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Jay and Tina introduced themselves and grinned as Garret went pale. He tried to stand up put Jay pushed him down on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked, "After we process the arrow you were shot with and check the surveillance cameras, we will confirm that you are one of the killers in the student-case."

"Killers?" Garret asked, "I did it all by myself."

"Yeah, that's what Nathan said too." Tina grinned.

**-I-**

Bea smiled as she locked down at Ryan, who was still drugged. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Isn't this wonderful Ryan?" She asked, but got no reply.

The dogs were barking outside and it was slowly driving her crazy. What she didn't seem to understand was that the dogs were hungry and barking for food. Bea glared towards the door and cursed at the dogs. They ruined the moment for her and Ryan.

"Here we can live. Get married and make a baby. Or more. You can forget all about that blonde bitch and the ugly girl you have with her." Bea said, "I know it was all a mistake. You didn't want that girl did you? But that bitch got pregnant anyway. She tricked you Ryan. Well, I won't."

Ryan started to wake up and noticed that his hands were tied to a table. He moaned and tried to open his eyes, but it felt like they weighed tons. He could hear Bea talking.

"You and I will have passionate sex and make babies." Bea smiled and kissed Ryan on the lips, "One we will name Ryan Wolfe Jr. After his daddy."

Ryan managed to get his eyes open and looked at Bea, who was leaning over him. She was naked and his eyes widened as he realized what she wanted to do.

"I hope you like what you see Ryan." Bea grinned, "This body has been made for you."

Ryan shook his head and licked his dry lips.

"Bea, you have to stop." He said.

Bea sighed and rolled her eyes. She started stroking Ryan and grinned as Ryan groaned.

"See, you like it!" She giggled, "Ryan, don't you see? We are perfect for each other. Meant to be soul mates."

"Fuck you!" Ryan snapped.

Bea gasped and slapped him across the face. She stood up and grabbed a robe that she had found. She put it on herself.

"Well, now you've ruined the moment. I hope you're happy." Bea growled.

"Very happy." Ryan mumbled.

Bea turned around and walked to the door. She opened it and glared at the dogs.

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled.

However, the dogs didn't go quiet. They were hungry. Bea noticed that she too was hungry and went to the kitchen to make some food. Ryan saw his chance and tried to lift the living room table with his legs and flip it over. But he hadn't eaten for a long time and he was still slightly drugged. When he couldn't lift the table, he tried to bite the ropes that bound his hands. He could hear Bea moving around in the kitchen. He was so focused on biting the ropes that he didn't hear her enter the living room.

"What are you doing?" Bea asked and approached him with a knife, "I thought I made it clear that we are meant for each other."

"Bea, I love Calleigh and…"

"Don't mention that bitch's name in my presence!" Bea snapped.

She bent down to Ryan's face and brought the knife close to his eyes.

"Ryan, forget about your life in Miami. This is your knew life." Bea said and stabbed Ryan in the shoulder.

Ryan screamed in pain! Bea chuckled and let the knife be stuck in his body. She stood up.

"That's just a warning Ryan." Bea smirked and went back to the kitchen to make herself some food.

**-I-**

Horatio glared at Frank as he snored. They were on the plane from Denver to Alaska. Finally! Frank was asleep and his snoring kept the whole plane awake.

"Jesus." Horatio sighed and pushed Frank.

Frank stopped snoring momentarily, but then started again. Horatio sighed and tried to focus on something other than Frank's snoring. He flipped through a magazine and tried to focus on what he saw, but it was almost impossible. He glanced at the passengers on the seats next to him and they glared at Frank.

"Frank, stop it!" Horatio said and hit him on the head.

Frank woke up and looked confused at Horatio.

"Your snoring is making everyone agitated. Including me." Horatio said, "Stay awake for god's sake."

"Shut up carrot top. A man like me needs his beauty sleep." Frank smirked and closed his eyes.

Horatio groaned as Frank started snoring again. He sighed and waited for a stewardess to walk by.

"Excuse me, could you please bring me some salt?" Horatio asked.

"Of course sir." The stewardess said and walked away.

If Frank wouldn't stop snoring freely, then Horatio would make him. He couldn't stand another three hours of Frank's snoring. The stewardess returned with some salt and watched as Horatio poured it in Frank's mouth and nose. Frank jerked awake and started clearing his throat. He blew his nose with a napkin and spat in a glass. The passengers close by chuckled and the stewardess giggled.

"Alright, alright! I'll stay awake. Was that really necessary H?" Frank asked.

"It sure was." Horatio smiled, "And even if it wasn't, it was at the very least funny as hell."

Frank just glared at his friend and sighed. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew Horatio would go even more crazy once the two of them had to spend a night together in their hotel room. Frank's snoring would most likely keep Horatio awake then too.

"How long until we land?" Frank asked.

"Three hours."

"Three hours?!" Frank exclaimed, "What the hell are we supposed to do for three hours?"

"I don't know. Read boring magazines, eat some food or candy." Horatio shrugged, "Just be patient."

"Easy for you say, you lab rat! You are used to waiting. I'm not." Frank sighed.

"Frank, you've waited nine months for each of your children to be born." Horatio said, "How did you manage that?"

"Well at least something happened every month. They belly got bigger. Three hours in a plane is boring."

"Frank you're a big boy now. You can manage." Horatio grinned, "Or do you want me to call your mommy to make you feel better? Huh? Would a call to mommy make big bad Frank Tripp feel more patient?"

Frank merely looked at Horatio for a minute.

"How about a new hair colour for big bad Horatio Caine?" Frank suggested, "How about blue or green?"

Horatio just laughed.

"I hate flying." Frank sighed.

**-I-**

"This is going good. We can confirm that Garret was shot with the same kind of arrow as our victims. And the pickup truck from the surveillance tapes matches the kind of car that could have the kind of wheels that ran over the victims." Tina smiled, "So we can put both Nathan and Garret present during at least one murder each."

"A confession wouldn't be too bad though." Jay said.

The door to the lab opened and Natalia entered.

"I got tired of doing nothing at home. Fill me in." Natalia said.

Tina and Jay told her everything they had found. Natalia was impressed and happy that the student-case was close to being solved.

"These are pictures of the victims. Also the last "victim", who is the only one still alive. We know where she is. She's safe." Tina said, "But how do we catch the third killer? Because Nathan and Garret aren't talking."

"Bait." Jay said and looked at the photo of the fifth victim, Melina Garcia.

He looked at Natalia and then the photo. Tina joined him and they both smiled.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"You hair looks just like Melina Garcia's. From behind I think you two will look like the same person." Jay smiled, "You could be the bait."

"Are you sure?" Natalia asked.

She didn't mind playing bait if it hopefully caught the killer and put and end to the case. But more importantly it would save Melina Garcia's life.

"Yeah, absolutely." Jay said, "The only problem is that we won't know when or if the killer will try to kidnap Melina."

"And we can't set up a meeting because he will probably figure out that it's a trap." Tina sighed.

"Well, let me walk around the school and her house, see if he takes the bait." Natalia said, "Finally we're getting somewhere!"

Things went quick and Natalia and Tina drove home to Melina and found some of her clothes that Natalia could wear. She also put on some sunglasses to not show her eyes in case the third killer, who was most likely Carl Denim, saw her face.

"Okay, I'm ready." Natalia said when she was done.

Melina's parents drove her to Miami Dade College and Natalia said she had to get some books. The school was empty, but Natalia could feel that someone was watching her.

Natalia went to Melina's locker and picked out some books. As she walked down the hallway she stopped when she saw Carl Denim standing a few feet in front of her.

"Melina Garcia." Carl said, "The last one."

Natalia backed away and tried to hide her face. Unfortunately she didn't have a similar voice to Melina's and if she spoke Carl would find that out.

"You and your friends have made life difficult for everyone in this school. I'm doing them all a favour by killing you." Carl smirked and showed Natalia his butcher knife.

As he did this, SWAT and Jay stormed the hallway and Carl was quickly arrested. Natalia sighed in relief and called Melina to let her know that Carl had been arrested.

Now all Natalia, Jay and Tina had to do was to interrogate the three killers.

**-I-**

As soon as Frank and Horatio landed in Alaska they took a taxi to Jenna Delaware's home. As the taxi stopped outside her house, Jenna and her husband opened the door.

"Lt. Caine?" Jordan asked.

Horatio had called them from Denver and told them what was going on. He had told them not to go after Bea, because she was armed and dangerous.

"Yes. This is Srgt. Frank Tripp." Horatio said and they all shook hands.

"I can't believe Mr. Wolfe is a hostage. I didn't know. He played along so well." Jenna said.

"Well, Bea had a gun so he had no choice." Frank said, "This isn't your fault. We'll find them."

"I'll take you to the cabin." Jordan said and then frowned as he heard some dogs barking from far away.

Jenna and Jordan were shocked to see their dogs come running towards them. They were supposed to be with Bea at the cabin.

"These are the dogs Bea used to get to the cabin." Jenna said, "Why would they come back?"

"She hasn't fed them." Jordan said, "So they ran home."

Jordan went to fix another sleigh with dogs, while Jenna gave the other dogs some food. She was shocked to know that Bea was still sick. She had really thought that Bea had gotten better.

"I can't believe I sent Mr. Wolfe out there with her." Jenna sighed.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. You didn't know. The important right now is that we can get both of them back." Horatio said.

When Jordan was ready to go. Frank and Horatio sat down in the sleigh. It took two hours to arrive at the cabin and when they did, Frank and Horatio approached the house with their guns raised.

Of course they hadn't arrived in Alaska without talking to the police there, but the Alaska police would wait for Horatio and Frank to arrive with Bea at the PD. For now the men were on their own.

As Horatio opened the door he was shocked to see the sight before him.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry for the long update, but my computer has crashed. **

**-I-**

Ryan was lying on the floor. Tied to the living room table, with knifes sticking out of his shoulders and his face bloody from being beaten. Horatio ran to Ryan and checked for a pulse, he found one and called for a helicopter to come and take Ryan to a hospital. Frank checked all the rooms for Bea. When he couldn't find her, he sighed heavily and brought some towels to Horatio. Ryan groaned as he woke up and felt someone cleaning off the blood from his face. Bea had beaten him with her fists and with a frying pan. He probably had a few broken ribs. And his shoulders, oh they hurt so much that Ryan could barely stand it. She had stabbed him when he had refused to give in to her seducing. Then when he had snapped at her one final time, she had beaten him up.

"It... hurts." Ryan coughed.

"Shh, Ryan, don't talk. A helicopter is on its way to take you to a hospital." Horatio said.

Ryan tried to smile. Horatio had found him. For a while Ryan had thought that he would never see his wife and daughter again. But not he was saved!

"She went... back." Ryan groaned.

"Ryan, save your strenght. She couldn't have gotten very far." Horatio said.

"Out back?" Frank asked, "I can take the sleigh and dogs with me and find her."

Horatio nodded. Frank went outside and told Jordan to help him find Bea. Jordan was shocked of what was happening.

"What if she shoots us?" Jordan asked.

"She won't. I'll kill her before she even grabs her gun." Frank growled.

Jordan and Frank were off in a matter of seconds and Horatio was left alone with Ryan, who was losing consciousness. Horatio had managed to wipe most of the blood off his face. He winced as he looked down at Ryan. His nose was broken and he had several bruises and gashes in his face.

"Ryan, you have to stay awake." Horatio said, "What do you do for a living?"

"Stupid question." Ryan said.

"I know, but please answer it. I know I told you not to speak, but forget about that for now."

"CSI." Ryan groaned, "Trace.. ex...pert."

"Okay good. Um, what am I?"

"A hero H."

"Ryan, I'm your boss and friend. Family." Horatio said.

"I'm tired."

"I know, but you have to stay awake. Please Ryan, open your eyes. No! Don't close them!" Horatio said, "Ryan!"

**-I-**

"I can't believe how much alike you and Horatio are." Maya said and glared at her little brother.

Eric was refusing to talk to anyone. Especially Horatio. Usually Horatio would be the same if he was hurt. But Eric was just being stupid at the moment and stubborn. He thought he couldn't handle things by himself. He needed his family. Eric barely looked at Maya as she was pacing around in his living room.

"The difference is that by now, Horatio would have opened up to you." Maya growled, "Eric, you're loosing him. You have to talk to someone. And if it's not him then talk to me. I know how hard this is."

"Go away." Eric sighed.

He just wanted to be alone. He wanted his father back. Deep down he knew he was pushing Horatio to his limits and that if he kept on going then one day Horatio wouldn't come home to him. But he just felt as if someone had ripped his soul out and stomped on it. Kicked it and beaten it. He wanted to talk, but he didn't have the words to do it.

"I'm not leaving. You and Horatio are having a child soon. Daiyu is going to live with you in a couple of days probably and she is not supposed to come here and be met by one father who ignores everyone around him and another who is slowly dying inside because his husband refuses to open up. What will happen to her if she sees this?" Maya asked, "Eric, you weren't the only one who lost a father."

Eric glared at Maya and stood up.

"No, but I have the right to grieve don't I?!"

"Not when you make other people suffer. Has it even crossed your mind to call me and ask me how the funeral arrangements are going?" Maya asked.

Eric snorted and turned to walk away. Maya did something she had never done before; she slapped Eric across the face and pushed him down on the couch. Eric looked at her completely shocked and Maya seemed a bit stunned herself.

"I hate to hit you, but I'm not going to let you just walk away. You've been walking away too much." Maya said, "Now you listen to me and you listen very good; I want you to pick up that goddamn phone and call Horatio. I want you to tell him how you feel and I mean _exactly_ how you feel. And when he comes home, I want you to allow him to be here for you. Is that clear?"

Eric nodded.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I get it." Eric sighed.

He hated being told what to do by Maya. Even though she was right. Maya turned and walked out of the house. Eric glanced at his phone and sighed. He picked it up and called Horatio. He got to voicemail and decided not to leave a message. Horatio was probably saving Ryan at the moment. Eric felt that he should have been in Alaska with him. To save his best friend too.

**-I-**

"I've frozen my ass off!" Frank growled as he arrived at the hospital to check on Ryan.

Bea had been found, half-frozen to death and was also at the hospital, two floors down. Ryan was in the ICU. Horatio chuckled as Frank complained about the three hour ride in a sleigh he had been forced to do to find Bea and then bring her back. He was pacing in the waiting area, while Horatio sat on a chair and listened to him.

"Have you called Cal by the way?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I have. All we can do now is to wait and see what the doctor says." Horatio sighed, "And we have a hotel room booked for five nights. We probably need to stay longer, but five nights for now."

"Good. Was Ryan awake the whole time here?"

"No he wasn't. He never went into cardiac arrest which is good, but he didn't open his eyes either. I'm worried about him."

"He'll be fine. He has so much to fight for." Frank said.

A doctor appeared in the doorway and Horatio and Frank walked up to him.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Frank said.

"Right then. I'm Dr. Rebecca McQuire. Mr. Wolfe has lost a lot of blood, he has two broken ribs, a broken nose and several gashes in his face. He is awake and asking for you two. He is expeted to make full recovery, but he needs to stay here for a few more days." Rebecca said, "He's in room 314."

Horatio and Frank thanked the doctor and quickly found Ryan's room. When they entered it they saw Ryan lying in a bed, machined hooked up to him and bandage covering most part of his face. Ryan's eyes were barely open.

"Hi Ryan." Horatio said and sat down next to his bed, "We found Bea. She must have wandered off in the snow and almost froze to death."

"I fought her. That's why... she hurt me." Ryan said quietly, "Tell Calleigh that.. nothing... happened."

"She knows nothing happened and even if it did, she wouldn't blame you." Frank said, "That bitc... I mean, Bea is cuffed to her bed and has two guards outside her room. She can't hurt you anymore."

"She'll get out." Ryan sighed.

"No she won't Ryan." Horatio said, "She's not going anywhere."

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes. Horatio and Frank sat with him until he had fallen asleep and then went to their hotel room.

**-I-**

"Jay." Natalia sighed as she watched Jay press in a huge sandwhich in his mouth.

Tina rolled her eyes at Jay and shook her head as crumps of food fell down on his clothes and he tried to drink while still having food in his mouth. It looked like Jay hadn't eating in several days or weeks.

"Jay." Natalia said, this time more irritated.

"Hmm?" Jay mumbled and looked at Natalia.

"Swallow and finish up. Don't eat the whole sandwhich at once, didn't you mother teach you that?" Natalia asked.

Jay swallowed, "She did, but she never said I had to follow that rule after I moved out."

Tina and Natalia rolled their eyes. As Jay had finished his early breakfast, the trio entered one of the interrogation rooms and looked at the three young boys infront of them. Nathan, Garret and Carl. All three had murdered four students.

"We know you three did it. All the injuries on the victims were done at the same time and it's impossible for only one person to do that. So it has to be at least two people doing it. After we searched through your rooms again, we found the primary crime scene. It was out in the glades, Nathan had written it down. All the victim's blood was there, not to mention the type of weapons used to inflict the injuries." Tina said.

"As well as, alot of nicotine, which was used to kill the victims and a pickup, with wheels that match the ones found on the victims." Natalia said, "We can also prove that Nathan murdered at least one of the students, since his DNA was found on a knife used during the murder. Garret, you were shot with the same kind of arrow as the victims and Carl, well you tried to kill who you thought was Melinda Garcia last night."

"So? That only puts us at one murder each. It doesn't prove we work together." Carl said.

"We forgot to tell you that we found urine from all three of you at the primary crime scene and also the same type of bag that was used to transport the victims." Jay smirked, "So yes, we can prove that you three worked together."

"While you, Carl, tried to shoot Alfredo with an arrow, you accidentally shot Garret." Natalia said, "If you had missed you wouldn't be here today."

"I did it all by myself." Nathan said, "I forced these guys in to it."

"We know that's not true." Jay said, "We also know you did this because the victims bullied you and so many others. We get it, it was an act of revenge. But you went one step too far."

"The teachers see it everyday!" Garret growled, "They pretend they don't when a geek like me, like us, gets bullied by studs like them. They had the looks but no the brains. They thought they owned the school and I can promise you that the only people who will miss them are their families."

"And so will your families. Not only did you murder a daughter or a son, a brother or sister. Not only did you ruin the lives of other families. You also ruined the lives of your own families." Tina said, "You will never see them again."

"Neither will the victims families." Garret said, "For me that's good."

"You had your whole life in front of you. You all did." Jay said, "And you threw it away. I think that in a few years you will regret this."

"If we do, we'll let you know." Carl smirked.

Natalia, Jay and Tina left the room. Jay had been bullied in school as well and knew how the boys felt. But murder was wrong. It just wasn't the right way to do it.

**-I-**

"_Eric_."

"Hey, it's me." Horatio said and couldn't help but smile when he heard that Eric had picked up the phone.

"_Hi. I um, my sister talked some since in to me and I called earlier_."

"Yeah, I was at a hospital and had turned off my phone."

"_Is Ryan okay_?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Horatio said and told Eric what had happened.

Eric felt ashamed that he had been at home and done nothing. Not talked to anyone while his friend had almost died and the rest of his friends and family had worked day and night to find Ryan and Bea.

"Eric, I know what you're thinking. Don't. It's okay. Nobody blames you." Horatio said.

"_I should have helped_."

"Eric, you've just lost your father. Give yourself a break." Horatio said.

"_Well, I shouldn't have shut you out like I did. I'm sorry_." Eric said and felt tears fall from his eyes.

It broke Horatio's heart to hear Eric crying. Horatio wanted to hug him and kiss him. He hated being so far away from home at a moment like this.

"Eric, you've got nothing to worry about. I love you." Horatio said.

"_I love you too_."

Horatio and Eric talked a while longer before hanging up. Horatio had been outside in the hallway of the hotell while talking. He entered the room and found Frank sleeping in his bed. Horatio sighed and laid down in his own bed. Horatio tried to fall alseep but it was hard as Frank just seemed to snore louder and louder every minute that passed.

"Jesus, I don't think anyone else in this hotell can sleep with you around." Horatio muttered and tried to sleep with the pillow pressed over his face and ears.

It didn't work and Horatio soon discovered the need for air. He tried to bury himself under the covers instead, but as expected it didn't work either. When he couldn't take it anymore, Horatio threw a shoe at Frank. It hit his chest and Frank woke up slightly.

"Go to sleep carrot top." He muttered.

"I can't with you around." Horatio growled, "I don't know how Natalia sleeps in the same room as you."

Frank didn't answer, since he was alseep again. Horatio groaned and decided to drag the matress out in the kitchen and sleep there. It worked for a while, before Frank snored louder. Horatio started banging his head against the pillow and groaned. As a sort of revenge, Horatio decided to simply give Frank a good wake-up call. He grabebd some syrup and poured it around Frank's body. Then he grabbed some cream and put it in Frank's hands. Horatio then set up a bucket of ice-cold water above the bathroom door, so that when Frank went to wash everything off, he would get cold from all the water. Just ten minutes after Horatio had finished his prank, Frank woke up. Horatio pretended to be asleep in the kitchen and chuckled as he heard Frank's complaining groans.

"Oh what the hell!" Frank growled, "Cream and syrup. You stupid carrot top!"

Frank growled and glared down at, what he thought was, the sleeping red head as he passed the kitchen. Frank opened the door to the bathroom and almost jumped out of his own skin. He let out a girlish scream.

"Oh! I got ice cubes in my pants! oh! oh!" Frank screamed and tried to get the ice out of his clothes.

Horatio sat on the matress and laughed.

"I'll get you for this Horatio!" Frank growled.

One hour later, Frank and Horatio were at the hospital again. Horatio was visiting Ryan, while Frank went to check on Bea. When he entered the room, he watched as Bea tried to pull the cuffs off her.

"Don't waste your energy trying to get lose. It won't happen." Frank smirked evilly, "So, mind telling me why you walked out in the snow leaving Ryan in the cabin to die?"

"He was dying anyway, there was no need for me to stay. The dogs had left and I knew it was only a matter of time before Jordan would call the cops and they would come out looking for me." Bea said.

"You're an honest woman I see. So, the fact that Ryan is the love of your life didn't matter?"

"He obviously doesn't feel the same way." Bea muttered.

"No shit! It took you this long to figure it out?" Frank laughed, "I'm going to tell you something. If you come near Ryan Wolfe again, I will kill you. That is a promise. And I won't kill you quickly either."

"Oh screw you!" Bea said and then paled, "I... oh god, I can't..."

"What?" Frank asked, "I need a nurse in here!"

"I can't... breathe!" Bea gasped.

Frank tried to calm Bea down and just as he turned his head around to check if a nurse was coming, Bea kicked him in the ribs. Frank gasped and was almost knocked down to the floor. Bea kicked him again, this time in the head and Frank was knocked down. Bea then managed to flip the bed over and used one hand to find the keys to the cuffs. She locked up the cuffs and grabbed Frank's gun. She managed to escape through the window as a nurse and the two guards entered the room. The guards had been called away to solve a fight down the hallway and hadn't thought it would happen anything during that time. Bea was only on the second floor and jumped down on the ground. She hurt her ankle, but managed to keep on running. Frank woke up and noticed that his gun was missing.

"Shit! What are you waiting for? Run after her!" Frank growled and watched the two guards take the window way down to the parking lot and run after Bea.

Unfortunately Bea soon disappeared behind some bushes in a park.

**_TBC..._**

**AN: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the long update. For now I will only update on this story. Then I will move on to my CSI NY story and finally my story called A Killer In The Family. There **_**might**_** be a sequel to this story. **

**-I-**

A week had passed and there was no sign of Bea since she had disappeared. Ryan was able to go home now and was just waiting for Horatio and Frank to pick him up at the hospital. Their flight back home would be leaving soon.

Ryan grinned as he saw a car approaching and Horatio and Frank arguing in the front seat. He stood up as they stopped in front of him and got out.

"You were trying to shave off my hair! That's not just wrong, that's insane!" Horatio growled, "Hey Ryan."

"Hi."

"You pulled a prank on me! I have the right to get revenge." Frank said, "How are you doing Ryan?"

"Good."

"Revenge by shaving my hair off? That's extremely evil to do to a guy like me." Horatio said.

"What a red head?" Frank teased.

"A guy who doesn't look good with a shaved head, a guy who sometimes has those goddman reporters around him, filming him!" Horatio growled.

"The hair will grow out." Frank said.

"He tried to shave off your hair?" Ryan asked, "And he failed… how?"

"He thought he could do it when I slept. He forgot that I wake up easily." Horatio said, "And as a result I hit him in the face with my pillow."

"It hurt." Frank whined, "Anyway, let's get going. I like seeing snow, but this place is getting way too cold."

Ryan sat down in the backseat and enjoyed the bickering that continued between Horatio and Frank. It wasn't everyday that one got the chance to see them argue and when it happaned; you simply had to enjoy it.

"What did the doctor tell you Ryan?" Horatio suddenly asked.

"Um, to rest and probably stay away from work for two to three weeks." Ryan said.

"You have as much time as you want off. Don't hurry to come back." Horatio smiled, "Have you called Calleigh?"

"Yeah, several times. I got to talk to Riley too. I miss them." Ryan smiled.

"They miss you too." Frank said.

"Any sign of Bea yet?" Ryan asked.

"No, not yet." Frank sighed, "She won't be able to hide for long though."

Ryan nodded. He hadn't thought much about Bea since she had disappeared. He hadn't forgotten about her, but he had so many other things to think about.

"Maybe she froze to death." Frank said, "She ran away in a hospital gown. That doesn't exactly keep you warm."

"She could easily have found clothes." Horatio said.

"I hope not. She would make a good ice statue in my backyard." Frank smirked evilly.

Horatio and Ryan looked at him and shook their heads. Frank chuckled at his own evil joke for several minutes.

"You are a cruel, cruel man Frank." Horatio said.

"I'm not cruel, I'm honest." Frank defended himself.

Ryan smiled and shook his head as Horatio and Frank started a new discussion about if Frank was cruel or honest. Ryan looked out the car window at the all the snow. He had always wanted to go to Alaska, but now Bea had ruined everything. Although he would have some good memories of the place, Alaska would mostly mean pain for him. Which was very sad. Ryan opened his wallet and looked at a picture of Riley and Calleigh that he always carried with him. His wife and daughter. He missed them so much that it hurt. He couldn't imagine being without them another day.

**-I-**

"Cooper!" Natalia growled and woke up the lab tech, "What did I tell you about the coffee cups?!"

"Not to use the one with the name Natalia on it." Cooper said nervously.

Natalia glared down at him and nodded, "Exactly! And yet you did!"

"I um, I forgot." Cooper explained.

Natalia was furious. She had been given a cup to use at work by Frank and she didn't want anyone like Cooper to use it. Not because Cooper was a bad guy or something, but simply because he, for some unknown reason, had cinnamon in his coffee. And not a small amount of cinnamon. The cup would smell cinnamon for three days now and Natalia's coffee would taste of it!

"I am very very very very very sorry Natalia. Words cannot express how sorry I am." Cooper said, "Can I make it up to you?"

"Yeah, you can start washing the cup for as long as it takes for that goddamn cinnamon to disappear!" Natalia growled and left.

Cooper sighed and stood up. He had nothing else to do anyway so he might as well just obey Natalia, who was acting boss for the moment. The lab was running smooth lately and there was not much to do.

Cooper started washing the cup by hand and whistled as he did this. The door opened and Eric walked inside.

"I thought you once said that washing a cup by hand is… gay." Eric said confused, "Is there something you want to tell me Cooper?"

"Natalia made me do this." Cooper shrugged, "I used her cup… again."

Eric winced. It warned him that Natalia would be in a bad mood for a while. She was pregnant as well and her hormones were running at full speed.

"You seem happier. Wait, what are ya doing here? You're supposed to be home." Cooper said.

"I can't leave the whole lab for Natalia to run on her own. Besides there is nothing I can do at home." Eric shrugged, "And yes, things are getting better."

"I'm sorry for what happened to Joseph." Cooper said sadly.

"Me too." Eric sighed, "Anyway, um… do you know where Natalia went?"

"Ladies room." Cooper said and saw Eric turn to leave, "Dude, you can't go in there."

"I'm not going in."

"Now what I mean is stay away from her. She's a mad pregnant woman who is married to a big Texan with a gun. Isn't that a sign that tells you to back off?"

"Cooper, I'm not a big sissy like you. I just need to see how she is and tell her I'm back." Eric smiled and left.

Cooper shook his head and prayed that Eric would survive Natalia's fury. Eric waited outside the ladie's room for Natalia and jumped when the door suddenly opened and she walked out.

"Wrong bathroom Eric." She snapped, "I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day. Will I look fat when I start showing?"

Eric hesitated. Natalia liked honesty, but he wasn't sure if this was a moment to be perfectly honest. Not that she would look fat when she started showing her belly, but of course she would have a big belly, it was just a part of being pregnant.

"Um, no." Eric smiled.

"You hesitated, why?"

Eric sighed. Natalia was really really mad. He should have listened to Cooper. She would calm down in an hour though.

"Well, you caught me off guard." Eric smiled.

"I will look huge. It will be great and bad." Natalia started sobbing, "Oh what am I thinking. I will love the belly."

Natalia started crying against Eric's shoulder and he looked at her with wide eyes. He wasn't sure how to handle pregnant women. Natalia straightened up.

"Oh well, we have work to do. Do you know that Horatio hides a pillow under his desk?" Natalia asked.

Eric tried not to blush. But he knew exactly why Horatio had a pillow under his desk. It was for times when he and Eric had been having a little rough love making and Horatio was sore.

"I did know that." Eric said.

"I should be on the couch." Natalia said and walked away, "Nice having you back by the way."

Eric smiled and nodded. It was good to be back. He had no idea how much he had missed the lab until now. It felt good to be working again.

**-I-**

Frank was asleep in his seat in the plane. For once he wasn't snoring so loud. Ryan was at the window and just looked outside at the clouds. Horatio was reading a magazine. Horatio wondered just how Ryan was really feeling. He wasn't sure someone could go through what Ryan had gone through and just go home as if nothing had happened or as if things were fine. Ryan couldn't be fine. When Ryan sighed heavily, Horatio put away the magazine and looked at him.

"Are you really fine Ryan?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I mean _really_ fine?"

Ryan said nothing. He knew Horatio could read him well and there was no point in lying. He wasn't fine. He felt happy about going home. But as long as Bea was still a free woman, he would never be able to relax. He wouldn't be able to stop looking over his shoulder.

"I can't relax." Ryan admitted.

"I can see that. It's because Bea is still out there somewhere isn't it?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah. She could be anywhere. She could turn up in Miami again." Ryan sighed, "I can't even think about the day that I have to let Riley back at the day-care. What if Bea is watching and kidnaps her again?"

"I don't think she will come back to Miami, but I understand the fear you have. I think Calleigh feels the same way and to be honest so do I. She's unstable." Horatio said, "But after what Frank told me, I think she has finally given up on you."

"Well that's a relief, but she could get obsessed with someone else."

"I know. And she has to be punished for what she did." Horatio said, "I can make sure that your home is guarded by some officers until Bea is found."

"I don't know H. I don't feel like having someone outside my door all the time." Ryan said, "I understand why you want it and it would probably be a good idea. But after knowing that Bea had been watching me and Calleigh for several days, I just don't feel comfortable with it again."

"It's okay." Horatio smiled, "How are your injuries?"

"Sore." Ryan sighed, "H, I've always wanted to ask you. When you said I had it in my blood to be a CSI, what did you mean?"

"That you were born to do it. It shows. It's so natural when you process a scene as if you knew it from the day you were born. And I know that your grandfather was a police officer, so being a cop is in your blood." Horatio smiled.

He had actually met Ryan's grandfather the day his parents had died. Ryan's grandfather, that was on his father's side, had been the first officer on the scene. He had helped Ray and Horatio to find a new home.

"Really?" Ryan asked, "I didn't know that. He never told me, even after he found out that I worked for you."

"Well, we didn't meet under the best circumstances." Horatio explained, "How is he?"

"He died a few years ago." Ryan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But why didn't he mention that he at least knew who you were?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe he couldn't remember." Horatio shrugged, "I was only a kid back then."

Ryan nodded. He could sense that Horatio didn't want to tell the whole story. Ryan was just excited to hear that his grandfather had met the man that Ryan saw as a father-figure.

"Does Frank really have to snore so loud?" Ryan asked when Frank started snoring louder.

"He did it on the way to Alaska as well. He embarrassed me so much." Horatio sighed.

"He embarrassed you?" Ryan chuckled,"_You_ were embarrassed?"

"Yes, for your information I can be embarrassed as well." Horatio laughed.

Horatio then shook Frank until he woke up. Frank glared at him.

"I'm tired." He said.

"You embarrass H." Ryan grinned.

"I know." Frank smirked evilly and went back to sleep.

**-I-**

Cooper and Eric were eating cookies in the break room. It was past lunch and except for a robbery case that had just been solved, they had nothing to do. Cooper and Eric were two huge cookie-monsters and the crumbs were flying all over the table. It was with their mouth's filled with cookies that Natalia found them.

"You guys really need to learn how to chew and swallow." Natalia sighed and went to take some coffee.

"You want some?" Cooper asked.

Natalia shrugged and sat down next to Cooper. She took a cookie.

"Mm! This is great, thanks!" She smiled.

Cooper and Eric grinned widely and gave her more. Soon all three of them had eaten almost the whole box and Natalia had found her craving.

"Oh god! This is so delicious!" Natalia exclaimed, "Three cookies left, one each for us."

"I can't take anymore." Eric sighed heavily and rubbed his stomach.

"Sissy." Natalia teased.

"Easy for you to say, you're eating for two." Eric snapped playfully.

The door to the break room opened and IAB Dt. Paul walked in. He rolled his eyed at the CSIs.

"Don't you have work to do?" He asked.

"No, Miami is taking a break from crime. Don't _you_ have work to do?" Cooper asked.

"Watch your mouth or I'll have your ass!" Paul growled, although Cooper had meant no disrespect.

"I don't think Cooper's ass is a very nice sight. And I had no idea you were a butt-lover." Eric smirked.

Paul's face got red with anger and he glared at Eric.

"Eric Delko! One more remark form you and I'll, I'll…"

"Have his ass too?" Cooper asked.

"You guys are so immature! When Horatio gets back tell him to bring his ass to my office for a talk!" Paul yelled.

"Paul, drop the ass-thing. Horatio's ass belongs to Eric." Cooper said.

Paul growled and almost ripped his hair out.

"Paul don't get angry. Here, have a cookie." Natalia smiled.

Paul just turned around and left. The trio burst out laughing and took the last of the cookies.

"I knew Paul was gay since his first day here." Cooper said.

"Yeah, right." Eric snorted.

"Well, let's go home boys. I'm going to drop buy a store and buy some cookies." Natalia smiled.

**-I-**

The flight was only one hour away from home. Ryan sighed in relief as the pilot informed the passengers that they would soon be landing.

"Thank God, it's been a long flight." Frank said.

"Yeah, for some of us it has been a horrendous flight." Horatio glared at him.

Frank had slept and snored almost the entire flight home and irritated the rest of the passengers.

"I lost count of how many people that looked like they wanted to choke you." Ryan grinned, "How does Natalia stand your snoring?"

"She has ear plugs." Frank smiled.

Ryan and Horatio chuckled and shook their heads. They got worried when the flight attendants started disappearing behind a curtain where the usually sat. After a while they walked out and disappeared to the back of the plane and then somebody screamed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, calm down or I'll blow this bitch's brains out." A female voice said.

Frank, Ryan and Horatio looked at each other. They knew that voice! The hostage taker started walking down the hallway of the plane to stand in front of the passengers. She was holding a flight attendant as hostage and had a gun.

"Hello, Ryan."

"Bea." Ryan growled.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm getting a little bit tired of seeing you." Frank said as Bea aimed the gun at him.

"Frank, now is not the time to say something like that." Horatio said.

Bea smirked.

"I know you don't like me." She said, "Everybody listen up, once this plane lands in Miami you can all go. Except, these three MDPD cops."

Horatio, Frank and Ryan felt everybody looking at them. Bea smirked evilly at them and they sighed.

"Bea, you don't have to do this." Ryan said.

"Ryan, shut up." Bea growled, "You hate me. I know you do. And guess what? I hate you too. But if I can't have you, then no one will."

"What about my friends, what have they done to you?" Ryan asked.

"Sgt. Tripp has pissed me off. Lt. Caine, well he happens to be on your side." Bea shrugged.

Frank glared at Bea. If he could just get that gun she was holding and shoot her, everything would be over. Bea smirked at Frank and then glanced at the other passengers.

"We have to get her gun." Frank whispered to Horatio.

"I know." Horatio sighed, "But she has to look away and lose her concentration for us to be able to do it."

Bea heard them whisper and look at Horatio and Frank. They looked back at her with innocent eyes. Without hesitation Bea lashed out and hit Horatio in the head with the gun. Horatio gasped in pain and felt blood pouring down from a gash in his head.

"What are you crazy?!" Ryan growled.

Frank took off his suit jacket and used it to stop the bleeding.

"Every time Sgt. Tripp or you Ryan piss me off I will take it out on Caine. He will pay. So behave or he might not survive the flight back to Miami." Bea warned.

Bea then pushed a passenger in the row next to the guys from his chair and sat down.

"H, look at me." Frank said and Horatio looked in to the eyes of his friend.

Frank saw that Horatio seemed a bit confused but other than that fine, for now.

**-I-**

Natalia had fallen asleep with a cookie carton on her stomach after only eating three cookies. She had no idea she had been so tired. She woke up when her phone rang. It was Paul. She groaned.

"What Paul?" She asked.

"Nice way to greet a fellow colleague." Paul said.

"You're more of a disturbance than a colleague." Natalia sighed.

"We got a problem, there is a flight coming to Miami from Denver. Apparently there is a hostage situation on it." Paul said, "The Chief wants the team on it."

"Why are you calling me to tell me this?"

"I'm on it too." Paul said, "The plane pilot reported that three members of MDPD is among the hostage."

"Could it be…"

"We don't know yet." Paul said, "Meet me at Miami international airport."

Paul hung up and Natalia got an uneasy feeling. A flight from Denver to Miami with three MDPD members. It couldn't be a coincidence right? It had to be Ryan, Frank and Horatio.

Natalia left the house to drive to the airport and when she arrived at the parking lot on her way in, she saw Eric running to catch up with her.

"I just have a gut feeling that Bea is the one holding everyone hostage." Eric growled, "And if she I swear to god I'm going to kill her."

"Kill Paul first or you will have IAB on your ass for the rest of your life." Natalia said, "SWAT is here."

Natalia pointed towards the SWAT car that pulled up and the officers that jumped out of the car. SWAT leader Marcus Palmer caught up with Natalia and Eric.

"Is this a good situation for a pregnant woman?" He asked.

Marcus was a good friend with Frank and therefore knew that Natalia was pregnant.

"Yeah, where else should a pissed of pregnant woman be when her husband is in a hostage situation?" Natalia asked.

"Home." Marcus and Eric said in unison.

"I'm fine boys." Natalia said.

Once inside the airport in front of the cash-in desks they met Paul.

"The plane has been ordered to stay where it is once it has landed. That way Bea will be surrounded." Paul sighed, "Why won't that woman just leave Dt. Wolfe alone?"

"She's crazy." Natalia said.

"Do we know yet if it is Ryan, Frank and H in the plane?" Eric asked.

Paul shook his head. In less than 30 minutes the plane would land.

**-I-**

The plane had just landed and Bea ordered the pilot to open the door so that everyone could leave. Ryan, Horatio and Frank remained in their seats. When Bea heard the sirens from the police cars approaching she got nervous and started pacing. Ryan and Frank glanced at each other. The more nervous and scared Bea got, the more harm she could cause. Horatio was slowly blinking and it was clear that he was losing consciousness.

"Bea, please let Lt. Caine go. He needs medical care." Ryan said.

Bea shook he head furiously. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had expected the police to show up but not so fast. She had of course no idea that the pilot had contacted the police as they were flying.

"Bea?" Ryan asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Bea screamed, "I can't think when you talk."

Ryan remained quiet and gently shook Horatio to keep him awake. The gash in his head was still bleeding, but it only seemed as if the blood caused problems and nothing else.

"Do you want a ransom?" Frank asked.

He couldn't figure out what Bea was hoping for to get out of this. Money? Sure, but would she understand that the cops would place GPS among the money? What did she want? Except to cause Ryan pain.

"No, yes… well, yes." Bea said, "I want to be able to leave. I want a car and money and no cops following me. And then… I want Ryan to pay for what he has done."

"Let Caine go." Frank said, "He's hurt."

"Which is what I want."

"No, Ryan is supposed to pay. And I know you won't let me go, but please let Caine go." Frank said, he could see that Horatio needed to get to a hospital fast.

"Screw him!" Bea said and ran a hand through her hair.

Ryan looked out the window and saw SWAT positioning themselves around the plan. He could see Eric hiding behind the hummer, but he couldn't see Natalia.

"How do I make them hear my demands?" Bea asked and pointed at the cops outside.

When nobody answered she shot of a bullet in the roof.

"Answer me!"

"You make a call." Frank said.

Bea reached inside Ryan's pockets and found his cell phone.

"Any specific number you want me to call?" She asked.

"Eric." Ryan said.

Bea quickly found Eric's number in the phone and called. It took a while, but finally Eric picked up.

"Ryan?" He asked.

"Good guess."Bea smirked, "I want one million dollars and a car. I don't want anyone to follow me." Bea said, "You got an hour."

"Well, I you want me to do that you have to let the hostage go." Eric said, he wasn't a negotiator but he had to try his best.

"No way."

"Well, then you can forget about the car."

"You give me all I ask for or you can forget seeing your friends ever again." Bea growled, "Do we have a deal?"

Eric looked at Natalia and Paul. Paul took the phone.

"Bea, this is Paul from MDPD." Paul said.

Bea sighed and told Paul her demands.

"We want something in return. At least let one of the hostages go." Paul said.

"No." Bea said.

"Bea, they won't give you anything if you don't." Ryan said.

Bea fired a bullet through the window next to Ryan.

"Shut up! I want my demands here in thirty minutes or I'll shoot Sgt. Tripp and Lt. Caine." Bea growled and hung up.

Paul didn't see any other option then giving Bea what she asked for. He made some calls.

Inside the plane Bea was pacing again.

"Horatio, H, stay awake!" Frank said and shook Horatio.

Horatio didn't open his eyes.

"See what you've done! He's going to die if he doesn't get help." Frank said, "Let him go."

"One cop less means I'm doing the world a favor." Bea shrugged.

Frank jumped forward and managed to grab Bea's gun. They fought and Frank had Bea pinned against a seat. Bea refused to let go of the gun. Ryan, in the meantime, decided to make sure Horatio got to safety. Since there was a mattress outside the door, he simply had to let Horatio slide down. Ryan dragged Horatio to the door and waved for Eric and Paul to catch him. Just as he let go of Horatio, Bea kicked Frank where it hurts the most for a man and then once in the chest. Frank lost the grip of the gun and Bea stood up, aiming the gun at Ryan.

"You let him go." She growled.

"He was hurt." Ryan said as he sat down in his seat again.

Frank sat up and remained on the floor, while Bea closed the door and locked it.

**-I-**

Horatio woke up in the ambulance to the hospital and looked up in to Eric's eyes.

"He's awake." Eric said.

"Lt. Caine, you're are on your way to the hospital, you have a nasty gash in your head." The EMT said.

Horatio nodded and squeezed Eric's hand softly. Eric smiled and squeezed back. Once they arrived at the hospital, Horatio was quickly examined and then stitched up.

"You got a slight concussion and some blood loss."The doctor said, "You're a lucky man. We'd like to keep you overnight."

Horatio nodded. Eric sat down in a chair next to Horatio's bed.

"Eric, you have to find out how Bea managed to get on the plane with a gun." Horatio said.

"And you need to rest." Eric said.

"Eric, I'm fine. Somebody must have helped her." Horatio sighed, "If I'm here, does that mean Ryan and Frank are safe as well?"

"No, They're still in the plane. Frank and Bea started fighting and Ryan made sure you got off the plane." Eric said.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Horatio asked, "I love your company, but I'm fine. You have more important things to do now."

"H…"

"Eric, please find out how Bea got onboard the plane." Horatio said.

Eric nodded and gave Horatio a kiss before leaving. He went back to the lab and called Alaska airport. He send over a photo of Bea and asked if they had seen her. They called back and said they had, and they also knew how she got on the plane.

Eric hurried to Miami international airport with the information.

"She what?" Paul asked.

"She pretended to be someone who cleaned the airplane, that's how she managed to smuggle the gun onboard the plane." Eric said, "She shot a woman and stole her ID. They looked very much alike."

"That woman has no limits." Paul said shocked.

Inside the plane, Ryan and Frank were getting tired of being hostages. Ryan decided to do something about it. He knew SWAT would shoot her if they got the chance. Ryan stood up.

"What are you doing?" Bea asked.

"I'm leaving." Ryan said calmly, although he wasn't calm at all.

"No you're not." Bea growled.

"Bea, I'm tired of this shit. You have to accept that you can't do what you want all the time. I'm leaving." Ryan moved towards the door and grabbed the handle.

Bea stared at Ryan and then hesitated if she should aim the gun at him or not. Ryan opened the door slightly. He didn't like seeing people get killed, but Bea wouldn't stop unless she was disarmed or dead. As Ryan opened the door, Bea growled and aimed the gun at him, just as she was about to shoot, a shot was heard and Bea fall down to the floor. A bullet hole through her head.

Ryan slumped down on the floor and sighed heavily. Frank stood up and walked towards him.

"It was necessary Ryan." He said.

Ryan shrugged. Was it really? Couldn't she have been shot in the shoulder and sent to jail instead? Did she really have to die? Frank pulled Ryan up on his feet and together they slid down the mattress.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Natalia kick you out of the house again?" Horatio asked as he opened the door to let Frank in.

"Yeah, damn pregnancy hormones." Frank muttered.

Natalia was 8 months pregnant. She had a lot of mood swings and usually took it out on Frank. However, Frank was used to it, since he already had 3 children.

Two weeks after the incident with Bea and the plane, Horatio and Eric had become parents to a wonderful little Chinese girl named Daiyu. She was now 19 months old and real bundle of energy. She kept Eric and Horatio going from the moment she woke up until she went to sleep. They two men wouldn't want it any other way. Daiyu had quickly become friends with the rest of the little kids; the triplets and Riley.

"She wanted lemons for lunch and we didn't have any. And when I didn't feel like buying any, because I know she won't want them by the time I come home again, she kicked me out of the house and told _me_ to cool off." Frank said, "I don't need to cool off. She needs it."

"Frank, be nice to her. She is pregnant after all." Horatio smiled.

"Yeah yeah, my daughters remind me every chance they get that I have to call them if Natalia goes in to labor."

"It's good that they're excited." Horatio smiled.

"So where is your little girl?" Frank asked.

"Keeping Eric busy on the beach." Horatio said as he led the way to the back porch.

Frank laughed out loud as he saw Eric chasing Daiyu on the beach, trying to get her to put her swimsuit on. Daiyu giggled and it was amazing that she managed to avoid Eric. She was after all a child and he a grown man.

"Please honey, you need it to swim." Eric panted.

"Daddy ti'ed?" Daiyu asked.

"Yes, daddy is tired."

"Come on Eric! You're young, you can't let a little girl out run you." Frank teased.

Daiyu smiled when she saw her uncle Frank and ran towards him. Frank bent down and hugged her as she ran in to his arms.

"Fank!" Daiyu exclaimed, "Daddy want me have swimsuit."

"Yes of course, you don't want to go swimming without now do you?" Frank asked.

Daiyu shook her head. When Eric walked up to them he managed to get Daiyu to wear her swimsuit. It was red with flowers on it.

"Swim now daddy?" She asked Eric.

"Only if uncle Frank will come too." Eric smirked.

Frank went pale. He hated swimming. Daiyu looked at Frank with puppy-eyes, the same look Horatio would do sometimes. Frank tried to ignore it, but it just wasn't possible.

"Alright, I will swim too." Frank sighed.

He let Daiyu down so she could go to the ocean with Eric. Horatio chuckled at Frank's heavy sigh.

"Frank, you'll have a little kid to swim with soon anyway, you better get used to it." Horatio grinned.

"She did the puppy-eyes-thing. She learnt that from you." Frank muttered, "Do you have any extra swim trunks?"

Horatio nodded and went to find some for himself and Frank. Fifteen minutes later. Daiyu was trying to learn how to swim as Horatio held her. Eric splashed water at Frank, who grabbed Eric's legs and made him fall. It didn't take long before Horatio and Daiyu joined the water war.

**-I-**

Frank decided to stay for lunch and enjoyed watching Eric and Horatio keep Daiyu from throwing her food down on the floor. The two men were doing a great job and didn't give in to her tears. Frank also enjoyed watching his friend in an every-day situation. They were truly happy. Frank had no doubt that Daiyu would grow up to become a stubborn yet gentle woman and Horatio and Eric would try their best to keep the boys off her. Of course there was a slight worry in everyone that Daiyu would become a victim of bullying in school because she had two fathers. But Daiyu already had friends from kinder garden and she wasn't the kind of girl that was afraid to speak up if someone was mean to her or others.

"No daddy! No carrots!" Daiyu cried.

"You have to eat everything on your plate." Horatio said.

Daiyu looked at Frank and he just smiled. He remembered how it had been many years ago when he had done the same to his daughters. It was hard to watch them cry, but the children had to understand that their parents were the ones in charge.

"No!" Daiyu screamed and throw the carrots on the floor.

Horatio and Eric's dogs, Waldo and Rascal were quick to come and eat it all up. Eric gave Daiyu new carrots and she quickly realized that it was easier to just eat them then sit all day by the table and fight.

"I can't imagine what she'll be like in her teens." Frank grinned.

"She'll come home and scream at us, tell us we're stupid and so on. Just like we did as teenagers." Eric said.

"Speak for yourself, I was a very sweet kid." Horatio smiled.

"A little angel?" Eric asked.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Nice try H, I'm sure you did a lot of things you weren't supposed to." Eric chuckled.

"I drove a car when I was under the legal age." Horatio shrugged, "It was my uncle's car and when my mom found out I was grounded for two months."

"Aw, that had to be hard." Frank teased.

"Yeah it was. I would sit by my window and look at her with my innocent eyes and just beg her to let me go outside." Horatio smiled.

Frank was about to say something when his phone rang.

"It's Natalia, she's probably wondering if I checked in at a hotel." Frank chuckled, "Yeah, it's Frank. Now? But, but… okay, okay, I'm on my way."

"She's going in to labor huh?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, holy shit! Um, I have to go." Frank said and patted the men on the back and kissed Daiyu on the cheek as he left.

"Why Fank go?" Daiyu asked.

"You're about to get a new cousin. Aunt Natalia is having a baby." Eric smiled.

Eric and Horatio would finish lunch with Daiyu and then go to the hospital.

**-I-**

"Frank, you should have warned me that labor would be this painful!" Natalia panted as she was being wheeled to a private room at the hospital.

"I thought you and Calleigh talked about it. And Valera too." Frank said, "I've never actually been in labor, I can only sit next to you."

"Oh well that's great." Natalia said, "I'm the one doing all the hard work here."

"I'm sorry honey." Frank smiled.

The door to their room opened and their doctor Ellen entered. Ellen checked if Natalia was ready to start pushing and unfortunately she wasn't.

"You'll have to wait a while longer." She said.

Outside in the waiting area, the family was starting to gather.

"When is baby here?" Caleb asked.

"Don't know sweetie." Jason smiled.

Callum and Caleb looked at each other and sighed. Playing was much more fun and it didn't take long before all the kids were involved in a game of boys chasing girls. When they caught each other, nothing in particular happened the chase just continued.

"The boys seem to avoid chasing Jan." Horatio commented.

"Yeah, she has a temper and they know it." Valera chuckled, "I guess she got her short fuse from me."

"Oh yeah, she haven't got it from me that's for sure." Jason smiled.

After a while they kids got tired of playing and decided to sit in their parents lap. Riley had figured out the joy of poking her father's nose and it was exactly what she started doing.

"Why 'iley do dat?" Jan asked.

"I don't know, maybe she is having a boring time." Jason said.

All the parents glared playfully at Jason as all the kids started doing the same as Riley.

"You're a real role-model Riley." Ryan chuckled.

**-I-**

"I hate this room, I hate this bed, I hate my stupid hospital gown, I hate that door, I hate…"

"You hate everything right now." Frank smiled at Natalia.

"Yes, oh god, it can't be normal." Natalia sighed and winced in pain as she got another contraction.

"Yes it is." Frank said, "My ex-wife said the same thing every time she gave birth."

"Did she hit you too?"

"Yes. Why, ouch!"

Natalia giggled, she needed something t crush or hit. Fank chuckled and rubbed his head. Ellen entered the room and took another look to see how Natalia was doing. Natalia had been in labor for three hours.

"Okay, looks like you can start pushing now." Ellen smiled and positioned herself to take the baby when it came out.

"Oh Jesus." Natalia groaned, "Let me die."

"When you get your next contraction I want you to push." Ellen said.

Natalia nodded and grabbed Frank's hand. She screamed as she got a contraction and pushed as hard as she could. Frank winced in pain as Natalia squeezed his hand harder and harder.

"Oh God!" Natalia panted, "I can't believe some people go through this 6 times or even more."

"It's worth it in the end." Frank smiled.

"Easy for you to say."

"Okay, push Natalia!"

Natalia pushed and started crying. She had never experienced such pain before.

"Please tell me it's over soon." She panted.

"I can see the head." Ellen said cheerfully.

"Frank give me your other hand." Natalia said.

Frank gave his other hand to Natalia and winced as she squeezed them hard when she got her last contraction.

"And we're done. Great work Natalia!" Ellen grinned.

"Oh my god, it's over." Natalia panted, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay, anything for you." Frank smiled.

Ellen walked up to the couple and put their little baby on Natalia's chest.

"It's a little boy." Ellen smiled, "Does he have a name?"

"Elliot Tripp." Natalia grinned.

**-I-**

Elliot Tripp was 20.7 inches and weigh 7.6 pounds. When Horatio got the chance to hold him, he bent down to the children's level so that they could see him.

"Small." Riley said.

"Yes he is small. You were once this small too." Horatio smiled.

Horatio stood back up and gave the baby boy to his big sister Madeline. Nelly and Jenny, Frank's other daughters, were wiping a few tears away. Elliot would without a doubt be very spoiled by his sisters.

"So we have picked two grandparents, we're wondering if Calleigh and Ryan were interested." Natalia grinned.

"Oh yes, definitely." They both said.

When it was Eric's turn to hold Elliot he started crying.

"I thought you would be able to hold him of all people, I mean you hold Daiyu all the time." Frank teased.

Eric just laughed and gave Elliot to his mother. Elliot seemed hungry so everyone decided to leave and give the new parents and their son some private time.

"You were right. This was so worth all the pain." Natalia grinned and caressed her son's cheek.

**-I-**

Daiyu was in her pajamas and brushing her teeth. She completely adored Elliot and was asking Horatio and Eric all sorts of questions.

"Where Elliot come from?" She asked.

"Um, well, Aunt Natalia's belly." Eric said.

"'Ow he get in?"

Eric thought hard how to explain this to a nearly two-year-old girl. Horatio stood in the doorway and chuckled.

"It's a very long story." Eric finally said.

"My bedtime story?"

"No, I will tell you another day." Eric smiled.

"No, bedtime." Daiyu whined.

Eric looked at Horatio for help. Horatio just shrugged.

"Well sweetheart, um… Uncle Frank and Natalia put him there." Eric sighed.

"Where buy him?" Daiyu asked.

Horatio and Eric chuckled.

"Um, a secret place." Horatio grinned, "Now is our little princess ready for bed?"

Daiyu nodded and followed her fathers upstairs, she jumped down in bed and crawled under the covers.

"'Ow baby out?" She asked.

"Aunt Natalia pushed him out. It's a long story and you have to be older to hear it." Horatio said.

"Push not nice."

"Not it's not. But baby Elliot is okay." Horatio smiled, "Now, let's read about Robin Hood."

Daiyu nodded and fell asleep before Horatio had even read half a page. Eric smiled from the doorway. The two men kissed their daughter goodnight and went downstairs to their own bed.

"Just think about when she gets older, she'll ask more questions and they will probably be embarrassing to answer as well." Eric chuckled.

"Well if you don't ask you'll never know the answer either." Horatio grinned and kissed his husband goodnight.

_**The End!**_

**AN: Please review! **

**There will probably be a sequel to this, but it will be in the form of one-shots as chapters. The same style as my H/C story Events In Life. **


End file.
